


Working Out

by rowofstars



Series: Working Out [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Awkward Boners, Body Image, Exercising, F/M, Light Angst, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Pole Dancing, Prompt Fic, Sexual Harassment, Vague reference to sexual fantasy, Woobie Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:23:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 30,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6964177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowofstars/pseuds/rowofstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. Gold, hopelessly in love with Belle French, the town librarian, overhears a conversation between her Ruby about the appeal of well muscled, beefy men. Misinterpreting that this is Belle's type of man, he joins the local gym to work out. Rather unsuccessfully.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on an anonymous prompt I received on Tumblr.

Gold’s nose wrinkled as the smell wafted past once more. It was sort of rubbery, but mixed with what he assumed was sweat and whatever air freshener the place used to try to mask it. All around him were small sounds, the clank of metal weights and the whir of flywheels and cables, mixing with the low hum of the motors on the treadmills and whatever those other things were. They made a person look like they were running in the air and had awkward looking handles in the front.

His anxiety doubled as he stared at the rows of free weights.

There were so many, in different sizes and configurations. Some were set on the plain metal bars he remembered from school during his youth, others had fancier rubber grips and what looked like dials and buttons. How one could make something like weights technological he’d never know.

He had started small, too small he found, apparently underestimating the strength in his spindly arms. A nice young man had guided him to what was supposed to be a better, safer technique, but the motions felt strange. After a few minutes his upper arms burned and he had to stop. When he’d set the one weight down, his left arm had suddenly felt tense and he’d spent at least ten minutes trying to relax the cramp.

It was pathetic. 

He sat, dejected, on the padded bench, staring at his shoes and recalling her words.

_“Oh and when they have those bulging upper arms?” Her friend had said._

_Belle threw her head back, laughing. “Oh, yes! I just_ love _it when you can see the veins when they flex.”_

She and her friend had then made some kind of exaggerated moaning sound that was almost lewd, and then giggled like school girls.

Gold sighed.

He had been a fool to think the lovely Miss French could fancy him, and that day in the library, when he’d overheard her conversation - well, he’d been less than surprised. Of course she wanted some young, well muscled stud. Wasn’t that what so many women desired? A man with six pack abs and arms like a superhero? A man with stamina and strength and everything he didn’t have?

He had money and reputation for being shrewd, strict, and, according to some, cruel.

Yet here he was, embarrassing himself in the back of a gym, trying to stay out of sight of the aforementioned well muscled young studs in the vain hope that he could improve himself enough that Belle French would notice him. There had been a time in his life when he’d been quite fit. He was never that muscled, but he’d been lean and strong, and could hold his own in a boxing ring. Now, however, he was too thin, too old, and too soft in the middle. Not to mention his leg would never be even close to what it once was, no matter how much he worked out.

Another heavy sigh escaped him, as he rubbed his arm again. It was starting to ache uncomfortably, but he’d only been here for twenty minutes. He was determined to get the most out the first month free membership the gym offered. He eyed one of the larger stations across the room. It seemed like it wouldn’t be too complicated to use, and he could just do the leg lifts he’d seen the other man do. He remembered something similar from his rehab a decade ago. 

Gold had just stood up and was adjusting his grip on his cane when she walked in.

Belle had obviously changed out of her work clothes, and Gold swallowed hard at the sight of the black clothing that covered her legs. She shrugged out of her overcoat and hung it on a hook, and his mouth went dry. The fabric was actually skin tight, covering her from waist to knee, clinging to her backside in a way that forced him to avert his eyes. He knew if he looked too long he wouldn’t be able to hide the effect, even in the loose athletic pants he was wearing. At least she was wearing a baggy t-shirt over whatever else she had on. If her top had in any way matched what she wore on the bottom, he would have had to make for the locker room and take a cold shower. It was bad enough that her shirt barely came to her waist and seemed determined to show off her slender stomach and tempting navel.

She walked down the first row of equipment and stopped by one of the stair machines. He watched as she fiddled with her phone and then popped in a pair of hot pink earbuds before climbing astride the machine. 

A moment later, she started moving and Gold barely held back a groan. He had a perfect view of her backside as her legs moved, rocking her body to one side and then the other. The motion thrust out each cheek of her perfect arse in an ever increasing rhythm. It was entirely too easy to conjure one of his many fantasies, particularly the one where he watched her climb the ladder in the library before making his presence known.

Gold coughed and hurried to collect his coat before he fall any further down that particular rabbit hole and get all the way to the part where she was turned around and pressed against said ladder while he put his mouth to good use. He held his coat in front of his waist, just in case, ignoring the pain in his arm as he limped around the outside edge of the room. He tried to squeeze between the equipment and the wall, hoping to avoid being seen by Belle.

Fate seemed to be on his side when just as he had to cross in front of her to the door, her friend arrived and took up the stair machine beside her. Belle turned her gaze away from the door to say hello, and Gold made his move.

Once outside, he exhaled and turned his face into the crisp fall breeze. It was a welcome respite against his fevered skin and provided at least a little relief from his frustration over Miss French. With another sigh, he pulled on his overcoat a bit awkwardly, and headed back down the street to his shop.

“Hey, Belle?” Ruby asked.

It took Belle a moment to realize Ruby had spoken, and she pulled out one earbud before responding with a simple, “Hmm?”

Ruby pointed out the front window of the fitness center. “Is that - Mr. Gold?”

Belle blinked at her friend and then looked out the window. She watched as Gold pulled on his coat in front of the door, and then started off down the street.

Belle pulled a face. “Is he wearing _track pants_?”

Ruby snorted. “And _neon yellow_ sneakers?”

The two women looked at each other incredulously before shaking their heads and resuming their workout. Belle watched Gold walk away until he finally turned the corner to the alley that lead to the back of his shop. She frowned and wondered why she hadn’t noticed him when she arrived, and further wondered if _he’d_ noticed _her._ He didn’t seem like the gym type, but there was no other explanation for his attire. Maybe she could stop by his shop tomorrow before came here and ask him if -

 _Right, French,_ she thought. _Just ask Mr. Gold if he wants to come work out with you. Seeing you red faced and sweaty and disgusting would be_ such _a turn on._

With a sigh, she turned up the volume on her music, pleased that it was something heavier, and chided herself once more for having a crush on such an unattainable man.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gold goes to the gym again, but this time he has help from David Nolan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on another prompt on Tumblr: "David knows what's up and tries to subtly tell Gold that Belle might be into him. He doesn't believe it. Gaston is on steroids which means tiny testicles lol. Gold sees him in the locker room."
> 
> (This might be the dumbest thing I've ever written lol.)

Gold wasn’t sure why he’d come back to the gym, but here he was, hanging his suit jacket in the locker than came with the free trial membership. His tie and shoes followed soon after. The smell of the locker room was actually worse than the gym itself. There was still the ever present rubbery scent, but back here everything had a tinge of bleach too. It stung his nose every time he breathed. 

There were two men speaking quietly and dressing behind him when he entered the room. Even though there was a row of lockers between him and them, he lingered on the buttons of his dress shirt until they left. His shirt fell open and he purposefully avoided looking down at himself as he reached for his belt.

He’d decided to come straight after closing the shop so he could get his workout done and then go home. Last time he had barely moved from the back bench, but this time he stood a chance of actually breaking a sweat. Today David Nolan had offered to come along and give him some pointers. David was his - well, _friend_ was a bit of a strong term. It was easier to say that David was one of the few people in town that Gold didn’t hate and maybe even some days liked. 

The sound of boisterous laughter made Gold pause and turn to angle his body so it was blocked by the door of the locker. The men started talking, rather loudly and lewdly about their post gym plans for drinking and hitting on women. He recognized them as Keith Nott and Gaston Legume. 

The two of them had been quite inseparable for some time. Gaston was a typical full of himself ex-high school football star, still living in the past and working out as much as he ever had. And Keith was the lackey who was never any good at sports but road the team captain’s coattails to a state championship.

Gaston reminded him too much of the type of man Belle and Ruby had been talking about, overly muscled and fit. Tall too. He sighed as he heard them come closer. They’d have to walk past him to get to the showers and he chided himself for not picking a locker in the opposite corner.

“Mr. Gold,” came Gaston’s voice, and Gold cringed.

“Mr. Legume,” he replied coolly.

He gave Gaston a hard look over his shoulder, glancing up and down, sizing the man up, and let his gaze flick to Keith for a moment. Then he looked away quickly, staring into his locker and taking extra time wrapping his belt around his hand. The men were both stark naked.

Gaston gave a short laugh. “I, uh, didn’t know you hit the gym.”

“I don’t,” Gold said. He set his belt inside the locker, taking extra care to make sure it stayed coiled.

Gaston and Keith looked at each other and then headed into the showers, and Gold exhaled. A small smile curved his lips as he finally took off his shirt and hung it in the locker. If that was the type of man Belle liked, then she’d be sorely disappointed once she got passed the chiseled exterior. Apparently Gaston needed a little help these days to maintain his bulky physique, and whatever combination of substances he was using had the usual effects below the belt.

After pulling the plain black t-shirt over his head, Gold pushed his trousers down and shook his head. There was at least one area where he had Gaston beat, even if Belle would never know.

“Hey, Gold!”

He looked up just as he was tying the drawstring of his track pants to see a smiling David Nolan setting down a rather large duffel bag. He gave David a brief nod and then sat to put on his sneakers.

“I saw Gaston and Keith when I got here,” David said, stripping off his clothes seemingly without any self consciousness.

“Yes,” Gold replied, amusement evident in his voice. “They came through a moment ago.”

“Steroids,” David muttered. He gave a shake of his head as he set his work shoes aside. “Don’t see the appeal.”

Gold snorted, and the two exchanged a knowing look as they left the locker room.

Working out with David proved to be more enjoyable than Gold anticipated. He still felt foolish and silly and horribly out of shape, but not judged or dismissed. The configuration of the machines still confounded him, but David was well versed in how to change between the different functions and adjust the weights.

And then Belle walked in.

“Gold?” David said, ducking his head to try to catch Gold’s attention. “You okay?”

Confused, David looked around, his eyebrows lifting when he saw Belle settling onto her favorite elliptical machine. “Ah.”

Gold scowled. “Ah, what?”

David held up his hands, fighting a smile. “Nothing.”

They continued with the free weights for a little bit longer, and then David suggested they try leg lifts. He thought it might help with the long term mobility in Gold’s leg, but that meant they’d be moving to the front of the gym, nearer to the windows and in full view of Belle.

Reluctantly, Gold went along with it, hoping Belle would be too engrossed in her own workout and her music to notice he was there. Of course, she was dressed in the same clothes as last time, and he did his best to avoid staring as they passed her. But once he settled on the bench and waited for David to change the weights, he realized he had an entirely different problem. He was now staring at Belle French’s front.

A front which was wearing nothing but a strappy tank top over a hot pink sports bra.

He bit back a groan and tried to focus on what David was telling him to do. The aching in his leg helped distract him from the movement of Belle’s body, but eventually it also distracted him from his workout too. It reminded him of the exercises they’d made him do in physical therapy, and he knew he’d neglected to keep them up over the years.

“We can stop if you want,” David said, resting a hand on Gold’s shoulder. “You’ve done a lot today.”

“It’s been thirty minutes,” Gold grumbled. He rubbed at his knee and winced.

“Well, we could do arms and shoulders?” David pointed behind him with a thumb.

Gold sighed and then nodded, throwing one last glance at Belle. At least on this new machine he’d be facing away from her.

He surprised himself with how fast he got the hang of the exercises, and soon he felt an actual burn in his upper arms. It turned out that David was a decent personal trainer, even if it was hardly his profession, and Gold started to feel a little better about this whole gym nonsense. Maybe the free month would do him some good after all. If he could just keep from showing up at the same time as the lovely Miss French.

“You have a bit of an audience, you know.”

Gold glanced at David, frowning. “What do you mean?”

“Belle,” David replied. He smirked and added, “She’s been checking you out.”

Instantly, Gold lost his grip on the handles and the weights dropped with a loud clang. He hissed and grabbed his left arm, cradling it against his body as a sharp aching pain shot through his shoulder.

“Whoa!” David stood up and grabbed the bar before it could swing back and hit anyone. “You okay?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Gold replied through gritted teeth. He was sure he heard David wrong and now he’d gone and injured himself like an idiot.

“No, you’re not,” David said. “Come on, I think we’re done for today.”

Belle tried not to watch, but it was hard not to. She was seeing more of Gold than she ever thought possible in that t-shirt. It fit him well, and stretched against his body when he pulled on the weights. His chest was broad and she didn’t mind in the slightest that he had a bit of a tummy. He looked like he’d be great to snuggle up to and lay her head on his chest, and -

She shook her head and almost made her earbuds fall out with the sudden movement. The elliptical slowed for a moment as she lost the rhythm and beeped at her. She swore under her breath and chided herself. That was definitely no way to be thinking while she was at the gym.

She’d thought she was being sneaky, catching glances of Gold while he worked out, but then David had looked up and winked at her. Her face still felt heated and she was sure she blushed all over. She wasn’t sure what happened next, but the clang of the weights hitting each other was too sharp not to notice.

A few minutes later, when the two men were leaving, she saw Gold holding his arm close to his body and David with a concerned look on his face. She hoped whatever David had told Gold that had made him slip, that he was okay. And that it wasn’t about her very obvious staring.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gold needs a little help after his injury at the gym, and Belle happens to be close by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awkward babies are so awkward. :) This is the first majority Belle POV chapter because I need to get some more of her thoughts in this verse.

Belle stopped at the library door, keys in hand, and turned to look across the street at Gold’s shop. It was early, at least an hour before he usually opened the shop - _not_ that she kept track or anything. So she was quite surprised to see him standing outside. He had his customary cane in one hand, but when he turned, she saw that his other arm was in some kind of sling. It looked odd peaking out from his dark jacket, the sleeve of the suit hanging limply at his side.

She frowned and then remembered the incident at the fitness center a couple of days ago. She’d been admiring the view as David guided Gold through a series of pull-down lats on one of the machines. Her lips pressed together as she remembered watching his arms flex, the concentration on his face, the way his shirt pulled tight over -

Shaking her head, she watched Gold angle his body towards the door awkwardly. There was something tucked under his arm that must have been slipping because he tilted to the side and then let go of his cane to catch it. The cane clattered to the ground and Gold sagged, leaning against the door to hold himself up.

In an instant, she was in the street and hurrying towards him, her heels clicking loudly against the pavement as she ran.

Behind her, a car honked, but she paid it no mind as she stepped up the curb. Gold stared at her with wide eyes, clutching a small cardboard box to his chest. She knelt and picked up his cane, holding it by his side as she held out her other hand to take the box.

Gold looked down at her hand and then up at her face, his mouth gaping slightly. “Miss French, are you alright?”

Belle smiled at him. “I was going to ask you the same thing.”

He blinked and then frowned. “You almost got _hit_ by that car.”

Her mouth opened into a silent ‘oh’ and she looked back over her shoulder. Back across the street, on the sidewalk in front of the library door, was her purse, lunch bag, and keys.

“Oh,” she gasped. “ _Oh_ , I -” She looked back to Gold, and bit her lip. “I’m sorry! I saw you and - and I wanted to help.”

He looked like he wanted to laugh but he shook his head instead.

He handed her the small box and then took up his cane, frowning as he looked down at it.

“What’s wrong?” she asked.

“My keys,” he muttered.

Belle looked around on the ground, but didn’t see any keys. “Did you drop them?”

He glanced to her again. “Oh, no,” he said. “They’re, um, in - ah -” He looked down at his side and pressed his lips together. “My pocket.”

She smiled. “Oh, I can get them.” She stepped closer to lift his jacket open, but he moved back, colliding with the door.

Gold winced at the thud jarred his arm and shoulder. “Not that pocket,” he said.

“Oh.” She looked confused for a moment before she followed his gaze, down towards his - “Oh!”

Her face flushed with embarrassment as she realized that he meant his _trouser_ pocket. “Um. I could -” 

She reached out with her hand, coming dangerously close to his belt, and then jerked it back when he stepped to the side.

He looked terrified. “It’s _fine._ ” 

He leaned his cane against the building, and then turned away, fishing around in his pocket until he pulled out a ring with three keys on it. A moment later he had the door unlocked.

“I usually carry them on the other side,” he said, pushing the old door open and making the bell jingle. Then he grabbed hold of his cane and stepped aside to let her in. “But with this -” he trailed off and motioned slightly with his injured arm.

“Oh, right,” she said, nodding. “I understand. I didn’t mean -” 

She stopped wondering how she could apologize for offering to reach in his trousers and root around for keys, and god knows what else, but _that_ was a thought she’d keep firmly to herself.

“It’s no matter,” he said, shaking his head. “Thank you for your assistance, Miss French.”

She smiled. “You’re welcome, Mr. Gold.” 

He moved gingerly through the room, leaning more on his cane that normal. So much so that he almost tipped to the side.

“What happened?” she blurted out. When he stopped and looked back at her, she added, “To your arm? I mean, if it’s okay to ask.”

He sighed. “It’s just a hyperextension. Dr. Whale assures me I’ll be fine in a few days.” Then he turned abruptly and started walking towards the back of the shop, calling out, “You can leave the box on the counter.”

She sighed and set the box aside, looking around the shop for a moment, uncertain if she should follow after him. He pushed through the beaded curtain, and she decided to at least see if he needed anything else.

“Are you _sure_ you’re okay, Mr Gold?” she called out after him, stopping by the cash register.

He stepped back through the curtain, almost scowling. “I’m fine,” he snapped. “Thank you. Miss French.”

“Oh,” she said softly. Then she straightened up a bit and swallowed. “If you need anymore help, I could -”

He came all the way out of the back room, and she noticed that he had already discarded his suit jacket and was wearing just a dark navy waistcoat over a lighter blue shirt. There were arm garters on his sleeves, which seemed wholly unnecessary for a shirt that was obviously tailored. It occurred to her that she’d never seem him without his full suit on, and the rather vintage fashion statement was as endearing as it was attractive. His right hand held his cane, as always, but now she could see his left was in a full sling.

The sharp noise of his throat clearing, shook her out of her perusal of his appearance.

“Um,” she started, her brain trying and failing to form words as he fixed her with a hard stare. “I just -”

“I’m fine,” he said firmly. “And I would suggest that you go and collect your things from the pavement before someone else does.”

“Oh!” She almost spun around as she turned to look behind her, remembering that her purse and other items were still sitting outside the library. “Right,” she continued, turning back to Gold. “I should go -” she gestured over her shoulder with her thumb.

He nodded once. “You probably should.”

“If - if you need anything, though,” she offered. “I’m just -” 

Again Belle pointed behind her, and this time he gave her a bemused little smile. She felt stupid and started to back away. Of course he knew where to find her, everyone did. She’d worked the same hours at the library since she started. If he’d wanted to see her, he could have at any time.

“Maybe we could work out sometime? Together?”

The words were out of her mouth before her brain had a chance to tell her what a horrible idea that was.

“I mean - when you’re better,” she added. Her smile felt fake, her palms were sweating, and she was kind of wishing she had gotten hit by that car. It’d be less painful than this conversation.

Gold twisted his cane and she could see the fingers of his injured arm flexing. “I -,” he began, then he paused and licked his lips. “I would, um -”

“It’s okay, never mind,” she said before hastily turning and fleeing the shop.

“Like that,” Gold said to no one.

He sighed and sagged against the doorframe. Well, he’d messed that up royally. He just hadn’t known what to do with himself when he was leaning pathetically against the building, his cane on the ground where he would soon be as well. He was helpless in that moment, a feeling he detested, and there she was trying to be so _helpful._ She’d nearly touched his trousers for god’s sake. If he hadn’t moved away -

He shuddered and shook his head, refusing to entertain the notion of Belle French’s hand in his pocket or anywhere else.

Gold shut his eyes and sighed again, wincing at the pain in his leg. It was instinct to brace himself on it instead of falling to the sidewalk, but he was going to pay for it the rest of the day, if not the rest of the week. Of course, he’d been angry at himself and anxious over her being in his space, and he’d snapped at her.

And now apparently she wanted to go to the _gym_? _Together?_ Even if she asked him again, his shoulder had healed, _and_ he managed to say yes? The odds that he wouldn’t make a total arse of himself were slim and none. He’d already injured himself at the _thought_ that she had been watching him. If he actually _knew_ she was he might be lucky to make it out alive.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle helps out Gold again, but lunch ends in more misunderstandings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is based on a prompt by still-searching47 for Belle having to help out Gold while his arm is healing and more woobieness, along with an anon prompt for: Belle secretly is a little insecure about her body too. Maybe because of something Gold once said or insinuated or something SHE overheard. But we all know he loves her whatever shape she is.  
> I didn't follow that last one exactly, but I need Belle's insecurity to set up the next chapter. :) Enjoy!

It was two days before Belle saw Gold again.

Well, that wasn’t entirely true. She had seen him across the street yesterday morning, entering his shop. This time he seemed to have no trouble getting the door open, and while she was glad that he wasn’t in danger of falling on the pavement again, she had hoped that maybe he would need her help. Just for a minute or two. 

She’d gone to the gym yesterday after work and caught herself watching out the window for him, wondering if he’d show up with or without David. Only to then remember it would be a week or so before he’d be there, if he ever came back at all.

She didn’t know what possessed her to follow him into his shop and ask him to work out with her. As if that wouldn’t end up being a _complete_ travesty. She would barely be able to think. She’d probably drop a barbell on her foot, or forget her rhythm, stumble, and fall cartoonishly on the treadmill.

She had just left the library to grab some lunch when she saw Gold inside Granny’s. Suddenly a burger sounded too good to pass up. She pushed open the door just as he was stepping up to the counter.

“Hey,” Belle said, flashing a smile as she looked up at Gold.

“Miss French,” he replied, giving her a brief nod. Then he handed Ruby a few bills and slipped his wallet back inside his jacket.

She waited for him to say something more, but when he didn’t, she asked, “Are you - doing better?”

He looked at her like she’d startled him. “Yes,” he said nodding. Then he frowned at the sack Ruby sat in front of him, sizing it up. “Mostly.”

He reached out with his injured arm, awkwardly, but the sling limited his movement. “Bloody stupid thing,” he muttered, scowling.

Belle finished giving Ruby her order and stepped back, standing just beside Gold. She bit her lip as she contemplated whether she should offer assistance or not. He'd seemed grateful last time, but a few minutes later he’d pulled away. She was afraid her foolish efforts to befriend him, beyond the casual acquaintance they'd developed, was actually driving him away. And there was the ever present thought that he might not want anything to do with her.

“Earth to Belle!” Ruby called out, grinning as she hurried from one end of the counter to the other with a pot of coffee in her hand.

Belle gave a start and looked at Ruby. “What?”

Ruby rolled her eyes, laughing, and spun on her heel to head back into the kitchen. “You’re order’s almost up.”

Belle frowned, and beside her Gold chuckled. She glanced up at him, his small smile and sparkling eyes making her smile as well.

“Did I space out?” she asked, sheepishly.

He nodded, his lips still curved in a slight smirk. “Uh, a little bit, yes.”

She sighed and shook her head. “Sorry, I was just - thinking.”

“So, um,” he started, swaying a bit as he stood and twisting his cane. “Turns out I could use a little help after all.”

She looked at him again, her eyes widening slightly, and he shrugged. “With my lunch. I, uh, hadn’t anticipated how I was going to carry it.”

She smiled and dropped her head so he wouldn't see how obnoxiously pleased she was that he needed her to carry his lunch, even though it felt a little pathetic.

“Is that -?” he hesitated, and she looked up quickly.

“Oh! No,” she said, shaking her head.

His face fell a bit and he started to step away, but she stopped him with a hand on his arm.

“No!” she insisted. Then realizing she’d done it again she quickly added, “I meant yes! _Yes_ , that's - fine.”

 _Great job, French_ , she thought.

“You're sure?” he asked, his eyes narrowing. “I don't want to -”

“No,” Belle interrupted, giving his forearm a squeeze. She shook her head again, and pulled her hand back. “No, it's fine. I have to carry mine anyway, and we're going the same way.”

Gold just looked at her for a long moment, and then nodded. Just then Ruby came back with Belle’s lunch order. She paid and collected both sacks, balancing them in one arm as she slung her purse over her shoulder.

She smiled again. “Ready?”

Another nod and a tight smile was all she received as they both turned and headed towards the door. She wondered if she'd been a bit too enthusiastic. Maybe he thought she was weird. Maybe he just wanted to get back to his shop so he could be out of her presence.

She sighed as they came to a stop outside the pawn shop.

“Would you, um, like to come in?” he offered, holding the door open for her. “We could, uh, eat together, if you like?”

Belle tried to rein in her delight at his invitation, but she was sure her smile was entirely too broad and bright. “That would be lovely, thank you.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Despite her nerves, she managed not to get any mustard on her blouse, narrowly. And might have even been decent company. He’d sort of apologized for being short with her days before, and she tried to drop a rather obvious hint that she really wouldn’t be opposed to working out together in the future. A hint that he seemed to have picked up on when he nodded and smiled. 

They were awkward around each other for sure, but as food became more of an imperative for their empty stomachs, the conversation relaxed. It helped that he'd left a box of old books sit in plain view in the back room, which lead to a heated discussion of who was more pretentious, Hemingway or Joyce.

“I'm sorry,” she said, shaking her head and leaning back in the half refinished chair he'd pulled up to the desk. “Anyone who says they've read Finnegan's Wake is lying.”

Gold frowned and folded his arms. “Are you calling me a liar, Miss French?”

She gaped at him. “You've read one of the most incomprehensible books ever written in the English language?”

He continued to look at her with that stern, not quite scowling expression that everyone in town knew so well. She stared back, uncertain, until the corner of his mouth twitched like he was going to smile. Then she started laughing, and he grinned, lowering his head and looking at his desk until she stopped.

“You almost had me,” she said, pushing up off the chair. 

She started gathering up the trash from their lunch as he sighed. “Almost?”

She stopped, holding a wadded up burger wrapper in one hand and one of the white paper sacks in the other. There was what she wanted him to mean by that statement, and then there is what she was sure he actually meant. She blew out a breath and stuffed the wrapper into the bag before turning around to face him.

He gave her a thin smile and started to move around the side of his desk, but stopped when the phone rang. Glaring, he answered it.

Belle continued to pick up the remains of lunch as he gave his customary greeting to the caller. He frowned in her direction as he listened, and she moved towards the beaded curtain. She caught his gaze and waved to indicate she was leaving, but he held up a hand to stop her.

“A moment, Miss French?” he asked, turning his face away from the phone. His raised eyebrows seemed to convey that he wanted her to wait.

Belle gave a nod and a smile in answer, and slipped out the curtain to put the trash in the bin behind the counter. While she waited, she looked in the glass case that housed all the jewelry, smiling at all the interesting pieces Gold had collected. After a couple of minutes, she wandered back towards the curtain, intending to peek in and see if he was still on the phone.

“None of your business, Jefferson,” Gold said with an obvious huff.

She could picture him rolling his eyes and bit her lip in amusement.

He was pacing as he talked, and Belle pulled back, not wanting him to think she was eavesdropping. Which of course she was.

“Certainly _not_ ,” he said, stopping abruptly. The heel of his shoe clicked loudly against the old wood floor. Then his voice lowered. “I’m old enough to be her _father_.”

Then there was a pause before he added, “Wait, what the hell does ‘thunder thighs’ even mean?”

Belle swallowed and shut her eyes as she backed away from the curtain. A sick feeling rose in her gut.

Gold laughed, and then exhaled as he pivoted on his cane and turned towards the desk. “Yes, _obviously_ not my type at all.”

He said something else, but Belle didn’t catch it. She was already halfway to the door, tears stinging at her eyes.

Gold finally hung up with Jefferson, and hurried into the front of the shop only to find it empty. He sighed. Jefferson was a dear friend, but equal parts nosy and infuriating. He shouldn’t have indicated Belle was there because once he had the entire conversation had been about why he didn’t just ask her out, why he was suddenly going to the gym, and on and on. He wondered how long she’d waited before giving up and leaving. 

He frowned at his arm in its sling and wondered if her hints had been at all serious or if she was just being nice. Surely had had to see how pathetic he was with his bum leg and shoulder. He didn’t make it more than two visits to the gym before he’d hurt himself. Why in the world she’d spend more than two minutes in his company he didn’t understand, but for at least a little while this afternoon he’d had her attention and her smile.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle signs up for a new fitness class and gives Gold quite a show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From another lovely anon on Tumblr: Gold walks past a window where Belle (and Ruby) are doing Zumba or maybe a pole dancing fitness class, almost has a coronary.  
> I did fill this prompt exactly, but absolutely in spirit. ;) I hope you're all enjoying this as much as I am. Your comments give me life and I love you all.

It had been three weeks since his injury and Gold was only just getting back to the gym. His shoulder had felt awful even after a week of rest and keeping it in the sling, which lead Dr. Whale to consider that it might have been a bit of a sprain in addition to the hyper-extension. Then the man had insisted Gold go to physical therapy. He put up with two weeks of it before deciding he’d rather abuse himself in a manner that might lead to being more physically fit.

So here he was, on a Wednesday, after closing his shop a half an hour early, looking at the machine in front of him dubiously. Despite David’s insistence that it would help with his range of motion and to stretch out the tight muscles of his shoulder, it looked - intimidating, and not unlike some kind of Medieval torture device.

“Come on, Gold,” David said, adjusting and testing the tension by pulling one of the handles. “It’s really not that bad.”

Gold raised an eyebrow. “I don’t think -”

He was cut off by a roar of music from the other end of the room, and the two of them turned to see what was happening. Recently, the gym had started some more modern fitness classes. Gold had seen the posters for kick boxing on Tuesday and something call Zumba on Thursday, but they certainly weren’t anything he was going to participate in so he paid it no mind. Besides, they were clearly directed at the female clientele and he wouldn’t dare to intrude on that.

This looked to be another one of the new classes, and he watched in confusion as the women, including Belle and her friends Ruby and Ariel, lined up next to what appeared to be firemen’s poles. His head tilted slightly, wondering what on earth brass poles had to do with fitness as they stretched and hung backwards, swaying back and forth like kids at the playground. Perhaps Storybrooke’s volunteer fire department was so hard up for members it was now recruiting from the gym.

Belle bent at the waist and touched her toes, her backside pushed out towards him, and he felt unusually warm. She was wearing different clothes this time, a pair of shorts that were very deserving of the name, and instead of her usual baggy t-shirt, she had on nothing but her brightly colored sports bra. It also looked like she was wearing some kind of leg warmer or brace around her knees, and he was even more confused at what was happening.

He hadn’t seen her properly since she’d run out of his shop while he was on the phone with Jefferson. She’d been around, obviously, and he had seen her from a distance, opening and closing the library. But it wasn’t the same. That short time she’d been in his space, in the back room of his shop were few were ever allowed, had been the best forty-seven minutes of his life in some time. It was probably also very sad and pathetic that he knew exactly how long she’d been there.

The music abruptly changed, and Gold stared as Belle held on to the pole with one hand and spun her body in an arc. She went around twice, and then wrapped her leg around it and spun one more time, the pole caught in the crook of her knee. He vaguely noticed that all the other women were performing the same actions with roughly the same timing, but his entire world narrowed to Belle. 

After one more spin, she stopped, her feet on either side of the pole and her hands on it as the music continued to pulse and thump. She arched her back, curving her body backwards until her ponytail almost touched the floor. He swallowed hard as she pulled herself upright, then rocked her hips towards the pole like it was some sort of phallus. His jaw went slack as she thrust at the pole two more times, her hips rolling seductively. She pulled up, pressed the pole between her breasts and then dropped down in a squatting position only to pull herself back up and repeat the last three actions again.

Beside him, David grunted, and Gold turned to see his eyes were wide too.

“I’ve got to get Mary Margaret to take this class,” he muttered, licking his lips.

Gold looked back to Belle and the erotic display that was still going on. He shifted on the padded bench as his usually loose fitting workout attire suddenly felt a little too tight, and casually drew the towel beside him into his lap. He glanced to the door of the locker room, wondering if he could make it there without attracting too much attention. As he looked around, it was clear all eyes were on the other end of the room.

Belle had never felt freer as she did spinning and dancing around the pole, the rhythm of the music pulsing in her core and driving her to move. In hindsight, she was very glad she had let Ruby talk her into taking the class. She would be the first to admit that dancing like a stripper didn’t seem the kind of thing that would make for a good fitness class, but after the first three times, she was sold. The ache in her legs and arms reminded her of when she was younger and taking ballet, the pole not unlike the barre in the way it provided a point of stability. And really they were both not far off from actual fitness equipment. The instructor had told them that there was nothing like the resistance of your own body for toning and strengthening your muscles.

At first it had been incredibly awkward for Belle to move in such an erotic way, especially in front of others. But looking around that first night, she saw that all the other women were just as awkward, and that none of them had perfectly fit dancers’ bodies. There was something quite liberating about coming to that realization. Ruby said they were embracing the sexual beings inside, but Belle just liked that between this and Zumba she’d already lost two pounds.

She was about a step behind Ruby, but Ruby had been doing the videos at home for a few weeks and could probably teach the class. She twirled around the pole again, letting go at the last minute to turn and put her back against it. It was cool and slick on the bare patch of skin at the base of her neck. She brought her arms over her head to hold the pole as she slid down, her knees widening as she went, until her backside touched her shoes and her knees were spread to either side. The move was similar to doing squats, but much more fun, and she immediately felt the burn in her thighs.

It was then she noticed David and Gold. They were at the far end of the room, but very obviously looking her direction. She started to push herself back up, realizing that she’d been sitting there with her legs wide open, and while she was hardly naked, she still had the feeling of being exposed and vulnerable as soon as she knew someone was watching. That it was Gold made it ten times worse.

She glanced around and saw everyone was several steps ahead of her, which increased her anxiety. Trying to catch up, she stepped around the pole, ready to do the last set of spins. Her leg went up, stretching out to go around the pole, when her fingertips slipped off the brass. The next thing she knew she was on the floor, staring up at the ceiling and her backside smarting. The music stopped and there was a lot of murmuring just before Ruby’s face filled her vision.

“You okay, Belle?” Ruby asked, touching her shoulder carefully.

Belle rolled her head to the side and saw everyone in the class looking down at her. She groaned and squeezed her eyes shut in embarrassment. “Yes. I just - _missed_.”

“I’ll say,” Ruby muttered, holding out a hand to help her up.

Once Belle was on her feet, she looked in Gold’s direction to see him still looking at her. She felt her face heat and knew she was probably bright red as well. Then Gold turned to David and the two of them talked briefly before David grinned and Gold got up off the bench, making a beeline for the locker room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaston harasses Belle, Gold comes to the rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This continues directly from the previous chapter. Also prompted by the same Tumblr anon who prompted the last chapter. Thank you!

They finished the first pole dance routine and then did another set that focused mostly on legs. By the end of it Belle’s muscles were burning and had that satisfying ache of a good workout. She’d probably have to skip tomorrow and rest, but overall she felt good despite the slight pain in her tailbone from her earlier fall. Not to mention her legs were a little sweaty from the knee pads, and she was really looking forward to a shower.

She didn’t notice if Gold ever returned, but he could have been on the other side of the gym where she couldn’t see him. The thought of that disappointed her. She’d embarrassed herself in front of him by falling like a klutz, and he’d run off, probably to avoid laughing. With a sigh, she picked up her gym bag, but as she started to turn around, she almost collided with Gaston.

“Hey there, Belle,” he said, grinning widely. “Nice show.”

She moved to step around him, but he shifted to the side and blocked her path. She looked around for Ruby and Ariel but they were already outside, chatting rather animatedly as they walked towards Granny’s.

“Gaston,” she said, following his name with a heavy sigh. She wasn’t about to spare him her annoyance, not after her earlier blunder.

He laughed and took out his wallet, pulling out some of the cash inside. “So how much?”

Belle scowled at him and folded her arms over her chest. “ _What_?”

Gaston leaned forward, his eyes looking her up and down as he smirked. “For a, you know, repeat performance.” He fanned a few one dollar bills and waved them at her.

She rolled her eyes and stepped back. “You mean an _encore_?”

He gave her a strange look. “A what?”

“Never mind,” she muttered as she tried to slip by him.

He moved again and stood like a brick wall in her way. “Come on, Frenchy,” he cooed.

“Not for all the gold in Fort Knox,” she snapped. “The show’s _over_.”

He laughed and stepped forward, pushing into her personal space as she stepped back again, her back hitting the wall next to the announcement board. 

“Nah, it can’t be,” he said, looking down and staring at the bit of cleavage her sports bra afforded her. Then he looked up and waggled his eyebrows. “You’re still wearing clothes.”

She felt like she was going to throw up, when suddenly something came between them and then pressed against Gaston’s chest. 

He frowned and looked down at it. “What the -?”

“Mr. Legume,” Gold said evenly. 

He pushed his cane into Gaston’s chest, forcing the man to take a step back and away from Belle. Then he slipped into the space between them, fixing Gaston with his best glare, the one he usually only pulled out for those with _very_ late rent.

“Hey, Mr. Gold,” Gaston said nervously. He tried to look over Gold’s shoulder at Belle, but the sharp jab of a cane handle into his sternum made him wince and focus only on the man in front of him.

“I’m sure I must have misheard your conversation with Miss French,” Gold said. His lips started to curl in a sneer. “I know you would never harass or insult a woman.”

“No!” Gaston insisted. “I - I was just -”

“Right.” Gold looked down, rather pointedly, then up at Gaston, smirking. “Because you’re a _bigger_ man than that, right, Mr. Legume?”

Gaston swallowed and took another step back, nearly tripping when his legs hit the edge of a weight bench. He stumbled and flailed his arms to keep himself upright, but ended up sitting down hard with a grunt and a rather loud thud. This allowed Gold to step up and loom over him, his cane lowered to the floor and his hands folded casually over the handle.

Belle held her breath. Gold was dressed perfectly in his usual three piece suit and standing between her and Gaston like he was a knight coming to her rescue. She was shocked to say the least, and more than a little aroused. No one but Ruby had ever defended her like that, and certainly not against someone as big and intimidating as Gaston.

“N-n-no, Mr. Gold,” Gaston stuttered, holding his hands up in supplication. “I was just, um -”

“Leaving?” Gold supplied. He tilted his head and flashed a sharp toothed smile.

“Yes!” Gaston tried to stand but Gold was too close and he only succeeded in completely falling off the bench onto the mat with a groan.

“Excellent,” Gold said, watching Gaston as he hurried to his feet and headed for the door, forgetting his duffel bag and water bottle. ”Have a good evening.”

Then Gold turned to Belle, his face and voice softening with concern. “Are you alright?”

Belle nodded quickly. Her mouth opened and closed, but she didn’t know what to say so she just stared at him.

“I’m sorry,” Gold continued, frowning a bit. “I thought you wanted him to leave. I didn’t -”

“No!” she exclaimed. “I did. Thank you!”

He exhaled and gave her a small, hesitant smile. “Well, good then. I was afraid maybe I had misinterpreted the situation.”

Belle shook her head. “You absolutely did _not_ misinterpret anything.” She tugged her gym bag up her shoulder and shivered as she looked at the door. “He’s the one who doesn’t get it. Always walking around like he owns the place, like he’s god’s gift to women.”

“So,” Gold said, pausing to lick his lips. “You, uh, disagree with his assessment?”

Belle laughed. “Oh, yes. _That_ is one gift I’d definitely return.”

Gold chuckled and nodded. “Glad I could be of service.”

She nodded as well, a little confused as to why Gold was there, but very glad he was. She wished she didn’t smell like the gym and that her hair wasn’t all stringy and damp with sweat.

“I have to say -” He trailed off and Belle looked up at him. He almost fled without saying anything more, but her eyes were so blue and bright that he couldn’t move.

“What’s that?” she asked.

He held her gaze and squeezed the handle of his cane. “That was quite a show.”

Her face flushed red and her mouth opened in shock. He _had_ been watching her. In a flurry of movement, she pushed around Gold and headed for the door. Behind her, he said her name and she could hear the tap of his cane as he followed her.

“Miss French,” he pleaded, turning as she went past him.

As soon as the words left his mouth he’d known they were wrong. He was kicking himself for being so insensitive and praying she would stop so he could explain.

“ _Please_. I just -”

She stopped and turned around to see his face looking confused and hurt. But all she felt was the same desperate need to run that she had in his shop just a couple of weeks ago. She didn’t want to stand here while he further insulted her. 

“I need to go,” she said, hating the way her voice was breaking. “I’m sorry -”

“No,” he interrupted. “ _I’m_ sorry. I meant - I meant the dancing part not - not the, um, the end.” 

Her eyes went wide and her stomach flipped in that nervous but slightly pleasant way.

He winced. “No, I didn’t mean that either.”

“Oh.” Her face fell. Of course he didn’t mean it, how could he. “It - It’s okay. Really. It’s fine.”

“No, it’s not. I’m -” he stopped and sighed. “I meant it, but not - not _that_ way. I just meant that it was good. You were - good. Not - not that I would even _know_ about that sort of dancing, but - but you looked -”

_Beautiful. Amazing. Gorgeous. Sexy as hell._

He paused and swallowed. She was fixed on him and he couldn’t make himself look away or think of any other words from his extensive vocabulary. “Good,” he finished.

Gold was cringing on the inside and wishing she wasn’t between him and the door so he could just leave and never look back and never return to the gym again. Or the library. Or Granny’s. Maybe, he thought, he should just move to Alaska.

Belle frowned. “Okay, um, thanks.”

He nodded and then let his eyes drop for just a moment to trail down her body. He caught himself at her bare navel and quickly diverted his gaze over her shoulder to study the backwards typography of the gym’s logo in the window.

“It’s no matter,” he mumbled, smiling slightly as he hesitantly met her eyes again.

“I’m gonna go,” Belle said, wrapping a hand around the strap of her gym bag and pointing a thumb over her shoulder at the door. She was confused by what he’d said and unsure if it meant what she wanted it to mean or if he was trying to be nice. The latter made more sense if he was feeling sorry for her after seeing her fall on her ass.

She gave him a small smile, keeping her lips pressed together, and Gold nodded again. “Goodnight, Miss French.”

He watched as she exited the gym, turning to head towards the library and her apartment. She looked back once, just a quick glance over her shoulder, but he swore she was smiling.

“Hey, Gold?” David’s voice called out from the locker room entrance.

Gold looked over his shoulder to see the younger man pulling a t-shirt over his head.

“Everything okay?” David asked, tugging his shirt down as he walked towards Gold.

Gold looked back out the large front windows. He was just barely able to make out Belle’s form as she crossed the alley that ran by the library, and that was only because of her neon pink gym bag.

He frowned, uncertain of how he’d left things with her, and then sighed. “I think so.”

Behind him, David just smiled and shook his head.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends conspire to get Gold and Belle alone in the gym together, and a move is made. Also obvious David is obvious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all are gonna kill me for this. ;) Prompts are from two Tumblr Anons, one who wanted to see Gold and Belle work out together, and another who suggested maybe someone is a klutz and falls on the other. I only read this through twice, so there's probably a lot of little errors.

Gold rolled his neck and shoulders and laid back on the weight bench. He tugged his t-shirt down when it pulled against his abdomen, self conscious about the extra weight that seemed to congregate there. Above him, David Nolan adjusted the collar on the barbell. This was only the third time they’d done weights like this. He was nervous and still didn’t have the technique down, but David had reminded him that it was important to work all muscle groups, lest he end up looking like Popeye. He doubted such a thing was at all possible.

David had been his spotter the two times before, also very important if he didn’t want to end up trapped under a weight he couldn’t move. That would be about the most humiliating injury or death he could imagine, pinned by something half his body weight.

David pulled a face and then turned around, rummaging in his gym bag for his phone. Gold sat up on the weight bench with a grunt, and frowned.

“Damn,” David muttered.

“What’s wrong?”

David gave Gold an apologetic look. “I’m so sorry, but I _just_ remembered I was supposed to meet Mary Margaret. I have to go or she’s gonna _kill_ me.”

He started collecting his things as Gold’s frown deepened.

“Oh, well that’s -”

David clapped a hand on Gold’s shoulder. “Hey, it will be _fine_.” Then he glanced up, looking pointedly across the gym.

Gold followed his gaze and saw Belle standing with a hand on her hip next to one of the elliptical machines. 

David raised his eyebrows and licked his lips, smiling slightly. “You could, uh, get Belle to spot you.”

Gold’s eyes went wide and he looked quickly from David to Belle and back again. “No - but - I don’t -” he stammered helplessly.

David threw a grin and a wink over his shoulder as he hurried towards the door. He didn’t bother to change his clothes in the locker room before running off to his _forgotten_ appointment with Mary Margaret. It was entirely too abrupt and convenient for Gold to believe. David could be forgetful now and then, but the man was hardly flaky or scatterbrained. He was entirely in love with Miss Blanchard and it was not likely that he would forget about a date with her.

Gold sighed and looked down at his bright yellow shoes.

Across the gym, Belle was scowling at her phone. Ruby had texted her that Mulan was taking her out for an impromptu six month anniversary dinner so she wouldn’t be coming to the gym today. Another message came in that suggested she find another workout partner and included a winking emoji. Her mind added on Ruby’s sly smile and she knew exactly what her alleged best friend was getting at.

A week ago, during one of their Saturday night’s out, Ruby had asked Belle point blank if she had a crush on Mr. Gold. Belle wanted to disappear and was thankful it was just the two of them that evening. She had been forced to admit that yes, she did, and yes it was completely stupid. Ruby didn’t quite think so though, and had been pushing her to do something about it for two weeks since. She had even made the absurd suggestion that Belle just walk over and invite herself to workout with Gold. As if that wouldn’t end in complete, and sweaty, embarrassment.

Just because he’d chased off Gaston and then awkwardly complimented her, didn’t mean he was interested in her in any romantic sort of way. And it didn’t mean she was qualified to help Gold with the same things David did. She knew enough about the machines and weights to use them the way she needed, nothing more.

Sighing, Belle tapped out a reply and included the most annoyed looking emoji she could find. She glanced across the room, where she had seen Gold sitting with David earlier, and was surprised to see him sitting alone. She frowned and looked around, her eyes widening when she saw David hurrying down the sidewalk outside. She looked back to Gold and saw him bent forward, his forearms resting on his legs. He looked - tired maybe? With David gone, that also made them the only two people in the gym. It wasn’t out of the ordinary for a Friday. Most people had better plans than working out.

Gold reached for his cane where it laid on the floor, and then pushed to his feet. She watched as he stepped forward and slowly made his way around the end of the bench. When he started to move in the direction of the locker room, she took a breath and did something impulsive.

“Leaving so soon?” she called out, walking to the end of the aisle of machines.

He paused and turned towards her, giving her a small, crooked smile. “My partner seems to have run off for a better date.”

She smiled and shook her head. “Well, that’s his loss then.”

Gold’s mouth opened in surprised. He tried to think of something to say, but nothing came out, so he pressed his lips together, frowning.

After his failure to properly articulate himself to Miss French about her little dance, Gold had tried several times to catch her and correct his awkward wording. Of course, every time he had managed to be near enough to her, his carefully practiced words had abandoned him. Leaving him fumbling to even say hello, followed by hastily running away.

It was utterly pathetic.

Now here she was again, alone, and he didn’t know what to do or say.

Belle inched closer, her hand tightening around her phone and the cord to her earbuds. She had expected some quip in return, but he seemed more stunned than anything. “Did you, um, need help? I could, uh, spot you, if you like.”

Gold swallowed. His ears had to be deceiving him. Perhaps he needed hearing aids.

She shuffled her feet and looked down at the mat covered floor. He wasn’t saying anything and he looked like he wanted disappear.

“Alright.”

She looked up, eyes wide, and slowly smiled. “Okay?”

He smiled in return, and they walked past the weight bench he’d been about to use to the row of machines across from it.

Ten minutes later, Gold was reminded why working out with Belle French was an absolutely terrible, no good, very bad idea.

He had only managed four reps when Belle stopped him. He let go of the bar, letting it rise up before catching it on the stops, as she walked around the end of the bench.

She bit at her lip as he started to sit up. “Can I show you something?”

“Of course,” he replied, frowning slightly.

She motion for him to lay back down again, and then moved closer, standing to one side of the bench. “So, um, Will, the new personal trainer? He showed me a better way to do this if you’re, you know, like us.”

Gold’s frown deepened. “Like what?”

Belle pressed her lips together. She didn’t want to offend him, just help. “You know, not, um, not -” She made a motion with her hands, separating them in front of her upper chest. “Not, uh, big.”

Gold swallowed as his eyes were drawn to what he’d been trying to avoid looking at. He knew what she meant, and worse yet it was true, but it still kind of stung. And whoever this _Will_ was that had showed her this had him feeling - itchy, and irritated. He would never be broad chested like Gaston, or well muscled like David. He was just - 

“Hey,” Belle said gently. She could see the crease on Gold’s forehead and she knew she’d probably said the wrong thing. “I’m sorry, I just wanted to -”

He sighed. “No - I mean _yes_. It’s - fine.”

She bit her lip again and the plump redness that was left behind when she stopped made him want to soothe it with his tongue. He swallowed again and tried to breath steady.

“Are you sure?” she asked, shifting closer.

He forced a smile. “Yes, please show me, Miss French.”

She smiled and sat down on the bench, on the only strip that wasn’t occupied by his body. Her backside pushed against his ribs, her hip under his arms as he raised them to the bar. She licked her lips and felt her face flush.

“Okay, so move your hands here,” she instructed, putting one of her hands over his and guiding it to a different spot on the bar. She leaned in closer and did the same with her other hand and his other hand, until they were positioned correctly.

Gold was certain he’d stopped breathing. Or possibly died. She was holding his hands and leaning over him, her chest nearly touching his. Her palms were warm where they rested over his knuckles, guiding him as he moved the bar up and down. It wasn’t necessary that she be there, but he wasn’t about to tell her to move. He felt his whole body warming, a fine sheen of sweat beading on the back of his neck, that was not from exercise.

After he’d done about ten reps, she removed her hands and he raised the bar back into the stops. He lifted his head, coming dangerously close to shoving his nose in her cleavage. She moved back a beat later, but he’d already let his head drop down to the bench, wincing at the slight pain radiating from the back of his skull. 

“Oh,” she gasped. “Are you okay, Mr. Gold?”

“Yes,” he managed. “Fine.”

Belle’s lips twisted as she watched him rub the back of his head as he sat up. She wasn’t sure what had happened, but when he tried to sit up the first time, all she could see was his face millimeters from her breasts. While that was not an unpleasant thought, she didn’t want to see the look on his face when he realized what had happened.

“That was, um,” he started, pausing to take a deep breath. “That was good.”

“Yeah?” Her eyebrows lifted.

The corner of his mouth curved. “Yeah.”

“You can do the same thing on lats,” she added. “Do you want me to show you?”

He gave her a curt nod and she stood to adjust the machine again. His eyes were on her, following her movements as she changed this and that, and then pulled the bar down to test the weight.

“This helped me bump up the weight another 20 pounds last week,” she said, moving the weight peg up one level and locking it in.

Gold’s eyes widened. “Really?”

She turned around, smiling. “Mmhmm.”

In the back of his mind he was still wondering about this Will and where he’d come from. He hadn’t heard about the fitness center getting a personal trainer, and there were no flyers around for such a service.

“You remember what I showed you?” she asked as he scooted back on the bench.

He nodded and looked up, taking hold of the bar when she pulled it down behind his head.

After a couple pulls, she stopped him and straddled the bench. Standing right in front of him, her breasts at his eye level, she moved his hands inward just a bit and then squeezed his fingers around the bar. He looked up at her as she glanced down, her mouth open like she was going to say something. 

“Oh,” she gasped. 

His eyes were dark, shining in the bright fluorescent lighting, but warm too. Like hot cocoa she thought, and worried her lip again. If she just leaned in a little bit, maybe just a half inch or so, she could kiss him. She could kiss him and then maybe she’d know for certain if this was all one-sided.

It took him several moments to process what was happening. Belle French was practically straddling him, very nearly sitting astride his lap. Her hands were on his again, her body almost pressed to his. He could feel warmth radiating from her, her breath ghosting over his face when she exhaled. The pants he wore started to feel a bit too tight, and he hoped that somehow he could get away and she wouldn’t notice. If she did, he knew she would run, probably screaming, and definitely never speak to him again.

Belle’s fingers slid over his as she moved away, but her foot caught on his cane where it leaned against the side of the bench. She felt herself tip backwards, her arms going up instinctively. 

Gold saw her pitch backwards and his hands let go of the bar, sending the weight down with a sharp clang as it banged into the rest of the stack. He reached forward, grabbing her around the waist as she flailed, and pulled her towards him.

She landed with her knee on the bench and one foot on the ground, her hands resting on Gold’s shoulders. The back of her hands tickled a bit as the soft strands of his hair brushed over them. His hands were around her waist, sitting just above her hips, gripping her firmly but carefully. When he saw that she was stable and not about to fall backwards onto the floor, he let go, and she missed the feeling immediately. He was still looking up at her, his eyes softer now. She attempted to move away but somehow managed to end up closer. It was too easy this time to bend her head down and do what she’d been wanting to do for ages.

His breath hitched. Her knee was right between his legs, almost dangerously so, but the slight pressure was entirely too welcome. She came closer and closer, and just when he was sure she’d come to her senses and stand up, her lips pressed against his.

He froze.

Logically, he knew he should be doing something. He should be kissing her back, holding her, touching the loose bits of hair always falling out of her ponytail. He should pulled her into his lap and let her feel how much she affected him and how much he wanted her.

But he could manage nothing, could think nothing.

Too soon, she pulled back, and the look on her face told him all he needed to know. She was stunned, horrified, disbelieving at what had just happened. He swallowed and opened his mouth to say something, but it was as if he’d forgotten every single word he ever knew.

He blinked, and she was already gone, practically running into the locker room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From a Tumblr Anon: Can I prompt Belle having a trainer that is helping her stretch while Gold watches & is jealous because the positions look sexual. However, he has nothing to worry about because the trainer is gay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we go... the aftermath of the kiss and a confrontation. Cue jealous!Gold and wingman!David.

Gold knew he was staring, but he couldn’t help it. Belle wasn’t even supposed to _be_ here today. She always took Monday off from the gym and went for a run. He knew because sometimes, when she left the library late, he would see her cut through the alley between his house and Jefferson’s. Not that he watched for her on _purpose_ , but sometimes he was just standing in the kitchen looking out the side window that had no view of anything except the alley and a fence almost completely consumed in vines.

Okay, _sometimes_ he watched, but it was nothing like now. No, this - this was not something he should be watching. _This_ was practically pornographic.

Belle groaned and winced, her eyes squeezing shut as the young man moved forward again. She was on her back, her leg over his shoulder, as he pushed against her thigh. She let out a light little noise and a puff of air as her fingers dug into the blue gym mat. 

“Come on, French,” the man said, moving back to let her leg straighten. “It’s just a little tight. You can take it.”

Gold’s eyes closed and then opened, his breathing slow and steady as he tried to keep his body under control. Part of him was seething with rage at seeing Belle in a suggestive position with someone else. Another part of him was just incredibly aroused and memorizing everything for later when he was home alone. There would no doubt be a guilty cold shower as well.

Belle inhaled and exhaled a couple of times and then nodded. The man pushed again, his hand over her knee, helping to hold it up. His other hand rubbed up and down the back of her leg, along her hamstring. His knuckles pressed expertly against the tight muscle and she moaned.

“There it is,” he said, smirking.

“Oh,” she sighed. “Yes, Will, that’s - mmm”

Gold swallowed hard. So this was the infamous _Will_ , the new personal trainer whose hips were almost touching Belle’s inner thighs. All the women at the gym seemed so enamored with him, and Gold could almost see why. He was young, fit, and English, surprisingly. He hadn’t expected a fellow ex-pat. Will also seemed to smile a lot and was apparently very good with his hands, if the expression on Belle’s face was anything to go by.

Will sat back and after a moment, Belle pulled her left leg down. She smiled at him as she raised the right.

“Do the other side next?”

Will grinned and waited for Belle to lift her right leg, then repeated the same stretches as he’d done for the left.

Belle winced and sighed in equal measure as the aches and cramps gave way under Will’s careful attention. She’d overdone it again, trying to work out too much stress and anger in the wake of her bumbling with Gold the previous week. She had taken the chance, made the first real move, and - nothing. He’d barely reacted at all. Granted, she had up and run away, not really giving him a chance to say anything, but what else was there to do? She certainly wasn’t going to sit there and listen to him attempt to explain how he didn’t feel that way about her.

Groaning a little as Will stretched her right leg even further, she let her head roll to the side.

Her eyes went wide as she saw Gold sitting there on one of the weight benches. He was staring at her and his eyes had this glazed over, far away look. The line of his throat stretched as he swallowed, and her breath hitched. She knew what it must look like with her on the floor and Will kneeling between her legs. She’d teased Ruby about it the first time she saw him work, and she wanted to believe that maybe Gold was jealous.

Belle turned back to look at Will. “Can you do that again?” she asked. “Only, um, a little higher?”

Will smiled and held her ankle, pushing her leg straight back as far as it could go, her toes pointing over her head. She let out a sound that could only be described as lewd, and let her eyes close. Stretching her muscles this much hurt a little, but there was that moment when the pain gave way to a warm burn it also felt good, and she wanted Gold to know that, the bastard. Whatever he was doing watching, she wanted him to hear and see her. For the first time she wanted to put on a bit of a show.

After another minute, Will eased her leg down to the floor and stood up, holding out a hand to her. She took it and smiled brightly as he helped pull her up.

“Feeling better?” he asked.

She smiled. “Much better, thank you.”

He laughed lightly and bent to pick up his gym towel. “Good, but take it easy the rest of the week, and make sure you drink enough water. You shouldn’t cramp up like that if you do.”

Belle feigned a serious face and gave him a sharp nod. “Yes, sir.”

Will rolled his eyes and flicked the towel at her, swatting her hip. She giggled and waved as he went to greet his next client, and she veered off to go to the locker room.

Gold was practically seething as he watched Belle’s little display. Clearly their kiss meant nothing to her if she could just carry on with Will like that, knowing he was sitting here, seeing everything. She’d looked right at him and then taunted and teased him, laughing all the while with her new boy toy. His hand squeezed and twisted the handle of his cane as he stood, the metal digging into his palm until it hurt. 

After a few minutes of jaw clenching and angry huffs, he strode towards the locker rooms, intending on changing his clothes and leaving. Possibly never returning. But just as he about to round the corner into the entrance, he almost collided with Belle.

“Oh,” she gasped lightly, stepping back. “Mr. Gold, I - I’m sorry. I didn’t see you there.”

One of his eyebrows twitched. “Really? I should have thought you were more than aware of my presence.”

She startled a bit and frowned. “What?”

Her earlier bravado had faded once she’d left the gym and started changing. She’d thought perhaps she’d gone a bit far with her game, but she reminded herself that if Gold really felt nothing towards her, then it didn’t matter.

Gold drew himself up and squared his shoulders, and in an instant he was every bit the man the town feared. “Though perhaps you didn’t notice at all, given how enraptured you were with your - _Englishman_. Seems like a nice, talented young man. Pity about the ears though.”

Gold waved a finger at his own ears as he made the verbal jab at Will’s ears, and Belle bristled. Her hand tightened around the strap of her gym back and her lips pursed. It wasn’t fair. She had put herself out there when she kissed Gold and he hadn’t reciprocated. He didn’t have the right to act jealous about anything, or show any interest in her now. And he certainly didn’t get to do it at the expense of Will.

“Now hold on, Gold,” Belle snapped. He stiffened and drew back from her outstretched arm, finger pointing towards his chest. “ _You_ don’t get to do that.”

He huffed. “Do _what_?”

“Act all - all -” She made a face and her hand clenched as her brain tried to catch up with her anger. “ _Jealous!_ ”

Gold swallowed. “Excuse me? I am not -”

“I kissed you,” she continued, ignoring his attempts to explain himself. “Okay? I kissed you, and that’s _my_ fault. I get that. I shouldn’t have done it, and I’m sorry if that made you uncomfortable. I thought maybe -” She waved her hand and then let it fall to her side as she sighed. 

“I was wrong,” she said with a small shrug. “But you don’t get to be an _ass_ about it.”  
His brow furrowed, his mouth open and closed as he struggled to comprehend her words and somehow form his own. “I - I don’t understand?”

Belle rolled her eyes. “ _Obviously!_ ”

With a huff, she stepped around him and hurried from the gym.

Gold stood there in a daze, his eyes wide, mouth hanging open. Belle French had just given him his first dressing down in a decade. She was fiery and spirited, and more than that, she was _right_. 

He’d fucked up. 

She’d kissed him, given him a chance, and he’d fucked it up. She wasn’t obligated to give him another one. And if she chose to move on with someone else, he didn’t really have a right to be an arse about it. But that’s exactly what he was doing.

Sighing, Gold twisted his cane, pushing the tip into the floor in annoyance. So that was it then. He turned to go and nearly walked into David Nolan.

“What the hell, Gold?” he asked. His hands were on his hips, brow furrowed.

“And what do you want to yell at me about?” Gold asked.

David huffed and shook his head. “She kissed you? Really?”

Gold straightened and planted his cane in front of his feet. It seemed frightening to some, but it was a defensive posture, brought on by years of being shouted at by tenants, ex-wives, and his son. “What if she did?”

David blinked but Gold said nothing more. “Seriously? She _kissed_ you and you - what? Ran away?” 

He sighed again as David stepped closer. A moment later a warm hand squeezed his shoulder and Gold felt himself deflate.

“What happened?”

Gold took a deep breath, staring at the floor, feeling small. “ _She_ ran, if you must know. It wasn’t long after you left to meet Miss Blanchard. It happened and then - she left.”

David frowned. “Why?”

He shrugged. “Because apparently I didn’t do the right thing.”

“Which was…?”

“Nothing.” Gold glanced up at David, his face half hidden by his shaggy hair.

David’s frown deepened as he looked from side to side, seemingly confused. “Wait. Nothing as in -?”

“Nothing,” Gold repeated. “She surprised me! I was stunned, and I -” He sighed. “Did nothing.”

David’s head dropped and he looked at the floor for a long moment before lifting his eyes to Gold again. “Seriously?” Gold just looked back at him and David gave a short, humorless laugh. “Do I have to draw you a diagram?”

Gold blinked. “What?”

David shook his head again and took Gold’s arm, leading him toward the front doors of the gym. “Come on.”

“Where are we going?” Gold asked suspiciously, eyeing his friend sideways.

David gave him a look and a sly smile. “The Rabbit Hole. I’m not having this conversation without drinks.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gold apologizes, Belle responds, and progress is made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this chapter is very much needed after the start of the new OUAT season. I hope everyone is happy with our two idiots. They may just get on the same page yet. Also this chapter is hella long. Sorry.

Belle looked up from the book club list to see a very surprising patron standing just inside the doors of the library.

“Papa?” she said, stepping out from behind the circulation desk. “What are you doing here?”

“Hey, Belle.”

Moe French had set foot in the Storybrooke Public Library exactly twice before this. The first was when he helped Belle move her meager belongings into the apartment above the library that came with her job as librarian. The second was the day of the grand re-opening. He stayed long enough to have a piece of cake and glass of punch.

This time he was still in his work uniform and hat, and holding a small vase of a half dozen white roses, her favorite, as it happened. He looked as though he was making a delivery, but that didn’t make much sense. Who would he be delivering them to at the library?

_Oh._

“Are those -?” she asked, pointing at the flowers.

He stepped closer, a strange look passing over his face before he nodded. “They’re for you, yes. But I’m not _allowed_ to say who they’re from. I’m told you’ll be able to figure it out from the card.”

She frowned and her father’s face maintained it’s odd look, a cross between concern and confusion.

“Okay,” she said slowly, taking the vase when he held it out. “Hold on a minute, I’ll just go put them over here.”

“It’s alright,” Moe said, starting to back away to the door. “I can’t stay. Have to put through the order yet and lock up.”

Belle sighed to herself and nodded, then turned around, forcing a smile for her father. “I understand. I’ll still see you next week though? Wednesday? It’s your birthday.”

Moe swallowed and nodded, giving her a small but thin smile. “Of course.”

She watched him leave and a minute or so later realized she was standing there still holding the flowers. Moving back to the desk she set the flowers down and then sat, swiveling back and forth in her chair as she wondered why they’d been sent. She leaned in and sniffed, smiling at their light fragrance. White roses had always been her favorite. The reds and pinks were pretty, but always so bold and showy. These were quiet, serene. 

She took a breath and plucked the card out of the little plastic holder. Her father’s stern look and raised eyebrow was enough to make her curious about the source of the flowers, and she paused before she flipped it over.

Her eyes read the words and then read them again. Then she pushed back and almost fell out of her chair in her effort to stand up.

_Mea culpa._

That was it.

It was definitely Gold’s handwriting, such as it was, and white _was_ the color of forgiveness. Apparently the idiot knew at least basic flower language _and_ had apologized in Latin. She couldn’t help smiling. It had been two days since the incident at the fitness center and she’d been stewing about almost the entire time. Sure she’d tried to get his attention, and had definitely succeeded, but he didn’t need to be such a jerk about it.

At least three times she had nearly marched across the street and given Gold a piece of her mind. But she stopped herself at the door every time. She didn’t want to fight, she wanted -

Well, _this_.

She wanted him to realize he was wrong and apologize. While he hadn’t done that explicitly, long stemmed roses were a damn fine olive branch. And it more than explained her father’s strange expression and why he wasn’t allowed to say who sent the flowers. The card being in Gold’s handwriting meant he had gone to the shop in person. 

She smirked. _That_ had to have been interesting. Which meant dinner with Moe next week would be at least three times more awkward than usual.

Belle sighed, still smiling, and leaned forward to rest her elbows on the desk while she gazed at the flowers. Gold was being contrite and sweet, and she was helpless to do anything but forgive him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It was nearing five o’clock when Gold looked out his front window and across the street to the library. It was probably the twentieth time he’d done so since he saw the Game of Thorns delivery van leave. He didn’t know what he was looking for exactly, just some kind of sign that his gift had been received in a positive way. Though he supposed the fact that she hadn’t stormed across the street and thrown the vase at his door was something.

He turned the small book in his hands, the brown wrapping paper crinkling under his fingertips, and contemplated whether he should just go over there and find out. He was just steeling himself to leave, when he looked up and saw Belle exit the library. She turned around from the door and paused briefly. He thought he could see her arms and shoulders move like she was squaring up for a fight.

Gold swallowed and quickly stepped around the counter. If she was that angry at least there would be a physical barrier between them. He was pretty sure he could duck a flower vase. 

Maybe.

He winced as the bell jingled, then frowned slightly when he saw she wasn’t carrying the vase of flowers. 

“Miss French,” he said trying to keep his voice neutral as his fingers played with the edge of the wrapped book, squaring it up with the edge of the counter. “What can I do for you?”

The corner of Belle’s mouth twitched and her eyes flicked between the package he was playing with on the counter and his face.

“I, um, just wanted to come over and say thank you,” she said, “for the flowers.”

Gold nodded and gave her a small, cautious smile. “You’re very welcome. I hope they were, uh, well received?”

She licked her lips and nodded, her teeth biting into her bottom lip as she looked down briefly. “Yes. They were.”

Her eyes met his and she finally smiled. He exhaled and smiled back. “Good, then, that’s - good.” Then he cleared his throat and a took a steadying breath. “Allowed me to more formally apologize then. My behavior the other day was - repugnant. And petty. I’m sorry I was rude, and um -”

He paused and swallowed. “And I’m sorry I, um, ogled you before that.”

He winced when he said the word ogled, and she had to bite back a laugh. Ogling was exactly what she had been aiming for.

“I’m also sorry I insulted your - uh, _friend_.”

Belle stepped closer and rested her hands over the edge of the counter. She met his gaze and then looked down at the package, her brow creasing. “What’s that?”

“Depends,” he replied evenly.

She glanced up and the corner of her mouth curved. “On?”

Gold smirked. “On whether or not my apology is accepted.” He suspected it was, but it had been ages since he’d been able to talk with her like this and the smile she was holding back told him it was likely welcomed.

Belle’s eyes narrowed for a moment and her head tilted to the side like she was contemplating his offer. “Maybe it is.”

His lips pursed for a second before he caught himself. “Then _maybe_ this is for you.”

At that her expression softened, and he felt his heart flutter.

“It is?”

He nodded and pushed it across the glass.

She bit her lip as she reached for it, slowly, pulling it to her side of the counter. “Your apology is accepted, Mr. Gold.”

He smiled fully this time and nodded. “Thank you, Miss French.”

She beamed at him and then picked up the package, digging a fingernail into the end to tear it open. “It’s very hard to say no to roses, you know.”

He laughed softly. “I had hoped so.”

“And white roses at that,” she added, peeling back the first layer of brown paper. “They’re, um, my favorite.”

His mouth opened for a moment. “I - I had no idea.”

Belle shrugged with one shoulder. “Lucky guess?”

Gold shook his head. “Well my thought was that white was -”

“The color of forgiveness,” she finished. “I know. And the Latin was a nice touch, if a bit - _eccentric_.”

He smiled and shook his head again. He had assumed she’d know what the color of the flowers meant, and roses seemed nicer than daisies or carnations, more like something she’d actually want to receive. That they were her favorite was information he’d definitely remember. But the way she smiled when she called his usage of Latin eccentric, well that was something else entirely.

It had been all he could think of it and it was a common enough phrase that he was sure with her english and library studies background that she would know it. But the thought that she appreciated his quirks felt - nice.

Her soft gasp brought him back to the conversation at hand and he looked at her hopefully.

“Oh,” she said, turning the small book over in her hands, her fingers tracing the cover lovingly. It was an older copy of a small volume of poetry by Emily Dickinson. Nothing long, just a hundred pages or so, but suddenly she felt overwhelmed. “This is too much, Mr. Gold.”

“Nonsense,” he countered. “It’s hardly a first edition of Chaucer or anything, just something small I found in a box I was sorting through in the back. And I thought -”

He shrugged and she smiled at him, holding the book to her chest with both of her arms wrapped over it. _God_ he wanted to be that book.

“And?” she said, her eyebrows lifting in question.

He looked a bit sheepish and diverted his eyes to the cash register for a moment. “I thought you might like it.”

Just then she reached out and laid her hand over his. “I love Dickinson.”

Relief and joy washed over him, and his hand felt very warm where she touched him. “I’m glad,” was all he could managed when the slightest pressure of her fingers squeezing his made his throat tight.

“Thank you,” she said, earnestly. “I think this is the nicest apology I’ve ever received.”

Her hand left his and he missed the feeling of it immediately. “Well,” he said, sighing. “I’m sorry it was ever necessary.”

There was a long minute of silence before Belle took a breath. It hadn’t taken too much courage to come to his shop, knowing she had the upper hand with the apology. But now that he’d given her a very thoughtful gift she felt a bit unbalanced. Her mother had always said, do the brave thing. 

_And bravery will follow_ , she said to herself.

“Would you, um,” she glanced up to see him looking at her and she paused to blow out a breath. “Would you want to grab a burger?” He blinked at her and she pointed with a thumb over her shoulder. “At Granny’s?”

Gold’s eyes went wide.

As if there was any other place to go in Storybrooke. _Way to be an idiot_ , French.

Then she shook her head. “It’s okay if -”

“Yes,” he blurted. He swallowed as she looked up at him. He was sure he sounded too eager but he had to do something before she took back her invitation or ran away again. He was done making that mistake.

It took Belle a moment to register that he’d said yes, but he was looking at her expectantly. She smiled, glad to have the book to squeeze in her hands to keep from actually squealing with delight.

“Okay,” she said, breathless. “Um, tomorrow -?”

“Tonight?” he said at the same time. He felt his face flush and he looked down at the glass case again. Of course _tomorrow_ , tonight was ridiculous, she probably had plans or -

“Yes!” she almost shouted. “Tonight, um, is fine.” When he looked up she pressed her lips together, determined to wait for him to say something first.

He smiled nervously, his right hand absently toying with the discarded wrapping paper.

She smiled back. “I, um, I need to finish up a couple things though. I wasn’t quite done at the library before I came over here. And, uh, I need to get my purse.”

He nodded. “That’s alright. I need to lock up the shop as well.”

She started to move towards the door, walking backwards while still clutching the book. “Granny’s? Twenty minutes?”

Gold nodded again and smiled. “It’s a -”

 _It’s a date_ , he wanted to say, but that was quite presumptuous. “That’s fine, yes,” he corrected. “Twenty minutes.”

Belle gave him a coy look and pointed a finger at him. “Don’t be late.”

He laughed lightly. “Wouldn’t dream of it.”

Then she turned and pushed through the door, the bell ringing out in his ears like some kind of victory cry. Gold exhaled and sagged against the counter, leaning over it until the dizzy feeling subsided. 

He was going to dinner with Belle French.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lovely still-searching47 asked for some pool shenanigans, and before we can get to that, swimsuit shenanigans are necessary. This also happened because there was a random post one day that mentioned Gold in a gold speedo and I aimed to provide. (Sort of.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally going to be a ficlet because Belle and Gold needed to get some thinky thoughts out before they got in the pool together. But it got long and it was cute so I thought hey why not another chapter, because I'm good at dragging fics out into infinity and making you all suffer... *ahem* I have said too much.

Belle frowned at the choices before her. Three swimsuits lay spread out on her bed, and none of them fit right. She’d been cleaning out her closet, getting items ready to throw out or donate, when she came across a couple of her old swimsuits. After a little more digging she’d found all of them and decided to try them on. Possibly because she wasn’t feeling bad enough about herself today or something. 

The first one was a red one piece. The color made her look too pale and the chest was too wide, making the front sag. She rolled her eyes. That wasn’t really much of a surprise given that she’d never been very well endowed in that area. Though it was pretty nice that she could skip wearing a bra sometimes, and she didn’t need the bigger, stretchier sports bras that Ruby did. Sighing, she dropped it into the laundry basket on the floor. 

The next one, a simple black one, was okay, but not great. The shape was wrong for her, had been when she bought it, but she was on vacation and one of her bags was lost. Of course it had been the one with her swim attire in it, so at the last minute she’d been forced to buy new things, and had to settle for what she could get. It sagged over her backside and came up too high in the front. With another huff it joined the red one in the basket.

The third one was a multicolored thing in a V shaped stripe pattern. It fit decently enough, but now that she looked at it, all she could see was a giant arrow pointing to her crotch. Cringing, she picked it up between two fingers, scowled at it, and discarded it with the others. That was the last one.

Well, _almost_.

Her lips twisted as she turned halfway around and stared at the slightly open dresser drawer. She looked down at herself and then back at the drawer, wondering if she might not hate it as much as before. Working out regularly had made her leaner and gave her more definition in her muscles. Ruby joked about “going to the gun show” every time she flexed, but that was hardly accurate. She was just more toned than before, and she’d lost a few more pounds in recent weeks.

Overall the whole process of joining the gym and being drug there on the regular had really paid off. But had it paid off enough?

Steeling herself, she crossed to the dresser and pulled open the drawer the rest of the way. After rummaging around for a few seconds, she pulled out the only bikini she’d ever dared to buy. It was sedate as far as two piece swimsuits went, with actual straps instead of strings, a real, adjustable clasp in the back, and bottoms that were like little shorts. But it was still a two piece and it terrified her.

Belle swallowed and turned around, tossing the suit on the bed when she was close enough. She tugged her old, baggy t-shirt over her head, leaving her standing naked in the middle of her bedroom. She took a breath and picked up the swimsuit, hurrying to put it on before she could talk herself out of it.

It felt - okay. More than okay. It actually felt _comfortable_. Frowning she moved to the full length mirror that hung over the back of her closet door and gasped when she saw her reflection.

The bottoms fit snuggly but didn’t chafe when she moved, and while they were shaped like shorts, they certainly didn’t cover like shorts in the back. The blue fabric ended in a spot that just barely covered her backside. She was sure if she bent over whoever was looking would get a good view. Starting to smile, she turned this way and that, and then faced forward. Even her chest looked good. The top had little cups in it that gave her lift and support, and it didn’t look like she was wearing one of those terribly over padded push-up bras.

She walked around her bedroom, picking up some of the discarded clothes, folding them before she put them in the basket, and closing the drawers on her dresser. She kept catching glances of herself in the mirror. It was strange to actually like what she saw for a change. 

After the room was nearly clean, she felt much more confident. If Ruby wanted to try out the newly renovated pool the gym had just opened, well she was ready. More than ready. And if Gold saw her -

She looked to the side and caught her reflection in the mirror again, and grinned. Their little hamburger date three days ago had gone well, once they got past the ridiculously awkward stage of not knowing what to say and giving each other furtive glances. They settled on safe topics like books and movies once the food arrived, and she was surprised when the time flew by.

She licked her lips, remembering how she’d surprised him with a small kiss. This time he hadn’t been as shocked and even seemed to be delightfully stunned. Perhaps before she’d just been too forward. Maybe he was about as self-assured as she was and the big bad “Monster of Storybrooke” was purely for show.

Belle snorted and pulled her t-shirt over her head, leaving the swimsuit on underneath. The Mr. Gold she knew was hardly a monster. In fact he seemed almost as awkward and anxious around her sometimes as she did around him. That was probably where all their problems had started. At least now she felt like they might be close to being on the same page, the same book for sure. 

She walked out of the bedroom to the kitchen to start making tea, and glanced at the vase of white roses on her tiny kitchen table. She grinned again, biting her bottom lip as she lifted the kettle onto the stove. The memory of his apology and their dinner together was still making her smile. She’d known she’d probably forgive him if he apologized, but he needed to stew for a couple of days. She was almost giddy over how well the whole thing had gone.  
Belle shook her head and leaned over to sniff the roses, her eyes fluttering closed as she inhaled their delicate scent. She sighed as she straightened, a cheeky smile curving her lips, and wondered if Gold knew how to swim.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Gold scowled and walked out of his closet again. With one hand on his hip and the other on his cane, he scanned the bedroom again, and huffed.

_Where the bloody hell could they be?_

The gym had a new pool and sauna, and David had suggested that might be a great way to exercise his leg without straining it. It had been feeling so much better since he started working out that he was actually eager to try it. He didn’t feel anxious about David seeing him in a swimsuit, the man had already changed with him in the locker room.

Over the past couple of months, they’d developed some sort of odd friendship. He wasn’t sure how or why it worked, only that it did. David was friendly and positive, young and good looking. Everything Gold knew he wasn’t, but there was a respect and a balance that he liked.

In the aftermath of his repeated failings with Belle, David had been a godsend, a true friend who talked sense when his mind was running away with itself. When they left the gym last week, apologizing had seemed like an impossible feat. He was sure he’d screw it up again, if Belle was even willing to speak to him. He needed the right words, the right setting - and David had just shook his head.

Keep it simple, David had told him. And as they talked it was like a light came on in his head. Or maybe that was just the scotch. Either way, he’d suddenly known what he wanted to do, and hoped it wouldn’t be so cheesy or offensive that she’d throw the flowers at him. As luck would have it, she didn’t. And then she’d asked him on a date.

Well, it wasn’t an _actual_ date. It was burgers at Granny’s and some polite conversation. Afterwards he walked her back to the library and wished her good night.

And she’d kissed him.

Oh, it was a small thing, of course, just a quick press of her lips very near but not quite on his mouth. He was surprised he’d managed any words at all after it, but somehow he’d done enough and she’d smiled the whole way to the door. Since then he’d been walking on air, and also trying to figure out if he was supposed to make the next move or not. Three days seemed like long enough to wait before asking her to a more proper dinner, something with cloths on the tables and candlelight.

But first, Gold _still_ had no idea where his swim trunks were.

He knew he owned a pair. He’d bought them before he and his son Neal took that trip to Florida to celebrate his high school graduation. They were a plain navy, nothing bright, nothing that drew attention. And they were only a couple of years old so he was sure they’d fit. He’d only worn them twice on that trip, and -

_Oh._

There had been a duffel bag left in the hotel that they hadn’t realized was missing until they got home. At the time they’d decided that nothing important had been in it, just some odds and ends toiletries and a couple pairs of Neal’s socks. It wasn’t worth calling the hotel over and waiting for someone to ship it to them.

Had his swimwear been in there as well?

His frown deepening, he moved to the tall chest of drawers and carefully knelt down. He’d kept them in the bottom drawer that was almost never used. It had a few holiday novelty socks and ties in it, gifts from his young son from ages ago. They were things he wouldn’t wear but couldn’t stand to part with.

After rummaging around in the drawer and pulling out half of its contents, Gold had determined that there were no swim trunks inside. There was however a very disturbing item he had forgotten about. Probably by choice.

A shiny gold Speedo.

Holding it between two fingers he turned and moved to the bed, dropping the offensive garment onto the duvet. He swallowed and shoved down the memories of when he had actually worn it, when he’d been much younger and fitter. When he’d been married to Milah.

It was Europe and the 80’s and everyone was wearing that sort of stuff to the beach, if they were wearing anything at all. Now he wouldn’t be caught dead in that - _thing_. 

He stepped back and made a face. There was no way he was putting that on, not even to see how badly it didn’t fit. That would just depress him. It was going in the garbage. He’d put it the can first and then dump the kitchen trash bin over it so no one could possibly see it or know it was there or that it came from his house. Then he was going into his study and ordering something online, something that if he was seen wearing it wouldn’t necessitate a move to Tasmania.

Something maybe he could wear around Belle.

Eventually.

He cringed again. Being half naked in front of the lovely Miss French was definitely not going to improve her opinion of him, and he didn’t want to undo the progress they’d made.

How far away was Tasmania anyway?


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For still-searching47 who asked if the gym had a pool (it does now!) and if there could be some shenanigans. ;) She also asked for a shower thing, and that's the next chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god it's been FOREVER since I updated this. Okay not forever forever, but wow. It's my goal to get this finished up soon. There's maybe 3 more chapters left.

The water was great, and Gold meant that in a completely non-cliche, cheesy movie line way. It was the perfect temperature and there was no one else around. David had joined him for a short swim and general perusal of the new addition to the Storybrooke Fitness, and now also Aquatic, Center. But after a frantic series of texts from Mary Margaret, he’d had to go, leaving Gold by himself. 

He waved his arms back and forth in the water and then leaned back, smiling up at the skylights in the ceiling as he floated. There was nothing like the feeling of the water supporting him, being suspended and weightless. There was no pressure on his leg, no ache; it was marvelous. Soon swimming classes for the children would be starting up, along with something called Aquarobics which to Gold was a concept as confounding as whatever Zumba was.

Sighing, he righted himself and then paddled to the side of the pool. He hoisted himself up and out, turning to sit on the side as he contemplated the safest way to stand. Though he hadn’t been in the water long, he figured he should head home before the crowd showed up after work. He didn’t really fancy anyone else seeing him in his new swim trunks.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Belle groaned and rolled her neck as she stepped into the hot shower. This was one of the few times where the harsh, pounding spray was welcome. She bent her head forward and let the water run over her shoulders for a minute or so. She was grateful for the new shelving at the library but it was no picnic reorganizing the sections and moving stacks of books all day long.

She hoped a few laps in the pool would loosen her sore muscles up. Then perhaps a dip in the hot tub to warm up and relax her before she called it a day. Hopefully there wouldn't be anyone else around. She felt reasonably confident in her red two-piece, but she wasn’t sure she was ready to parade around in front of other people. With a sigh she moved out of the water and headed for the door, wringing out her hair as she went. She caught one last look the mirror over the sinks, and smiled, before stepping through the doorway into the pool area.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Someone gasped and Gold looked up from staring into the pool and watching his feet dangle to see Belle French. His mouth fell open and he simultaneously thanked whatever deity made this possible, and wanted to sink into the tile.

She was wearing a bikini.

Well, not a bikini exactly, not one of those swimsuits that was mostly strings and a couple triangles. No, that would have ensured his early demise. But this was still a two-piece swimsuit that left a majority of her skin available to his gaze. And that was dangerous. This was dangerous.

Yes. Danger. He should go. Right now.

Why weren’t his legs moving?

“Hey,” Belle said, smiling as she made her way around the shallow end of the pool, past the wide stairs and railing. “Didn’t expect to see you here.”

Gold swallowed and smiled back her. “Nor I you.”

His eyes couldn’t seem to settle anywhere as she approached. Everywhere there was bare, wet skin, and he was woefully unprepared. He was also being entirely ridiculous. She was in a swimsuit for crying out loud, not - lingerie.

He could feel his face turning red and he looked away from the slight sway of her hips. He was almost too terrified to remember that he was only wearing swim trunks himself. Shirtless, trouser-less, practically naked in front of Belle French. Well, this wasn’t how he imagined death coming to him, but it worked.

“Mind if I join you?” she asked, stopping beside him.

She could see his hair was still wet though his skin was dry, so he either hadn’t gotten in yet or he hadn’t been out long. A few strands of silver streaked hair curled towards his jaw and she caught herself biting her lip and digging her nails into her palms. She wanted to reach out and touch it, to brush it back from his face. He looked so different this way. 

He was forced to look straight up to see her face. Her bare legs were right there, barely an inch from his face. He would have to barely turn his head to kiss just above her knee.

“Uh,” he managed, and then nodded. Not talking was safer.

She smiled at him again, and crouched down before sitting and stretching her legs out to dip her feet in the water. A happy sound and a sigh escaped her as her head fell back. She rolled her neck and then looked at him sideways.

“The water feels nice.”

He nodded again, and internally she screamed. He hadn’t called her since their date and she didn’t know what that meant. She’d asked him first, so she figured it was his turn to make a move. But then again they hadn’t really been on the same page this whole time. Maybe he needed another nudge.

“Come here often?” she asked, then cringed, forcing a smile in the hopes that he would think she was joking.

He laughed softly. “First time actually. You?”

She shrugged. “I’ve tried the spa,” she said, pointing over to the corner where the large round hot tub was sunk into the floor. “The old pool was - well, kinda nasty.”

 _Ah_ , was his only response. He really did _not_ want to think about Belle in a hot tub. Okay, he _did_ , but not while she was sitting right here and there was a hot tub right over there.

Belle licked her lips, anxious to just push herself off the edge into the water where at least she could sink up to her neck and hide. “Do you, um, swim?”

Gold looked at her curiously. “Well, it wouldn’t make much sense for me to be in a pool if I couldn’t.”

Her face went bright red and she looked away. “Right, sorry, I’m -”

“But if you’re wondering if I’m going to break any Olympic records,” he continued, ignoring her embarrassment. “The answer is unequivocally, no.” She looked back at him and he smiled. “I can keep my head above water and manage a few laps. That’s the extent of it.”

She nodded and smiled, and finally decided to just get in the water. If he wasn’t going to join her, fine, but at least she’d broken the ice. It might be easier to hint at a second date from the water. If he refused or looked uncomfortable, she could just sink to the bottom and drown in her own mortification. No big deal.

There was a small splash as she slipped off the edge, and without turning around she let herself drop below the surface of the water and then pop back up. She pushed her hair back and squeezed some of the water out, then looked over her shoulder.

Gold was looking at her strangely.

“Are you done or are you coming back in?” she asked.

After a moment’s hesitation, he let himself drop over the side and into the water. She waved her arms in the water and then let herself float backwards as he pushed off the wall and came towards her. She smiled and kept going towards the other side and he followed after her, lips twisted in amusement.

“Are you going to make me chase you all over the pool?” he asked.

She bit her lip as her grin widened. “Maybe.”

His laugh gave her a warm feeling in her belly, and like that the awkwardness seemed to fade, much as it had on their date.

Belle put her arms up on the ledge of the pool and let her legs drift out in front of her. Next to her Gold turned around and did the same. She liked the view of him on the side of the pool, seeing him in just his swim trunks, but she liked this better.

“So,” he started, watching her legs drift in the water. “Are you a good swimmer?”

She shrugged, and smiled at him. “Sort of. I mean I won’t drown or anything, but I don’t swim twenty laps and do Olympic style turns like Ruby does. It’s good cardio though, and it’s,um, good for the legs.” 

She looked away and then muttered, “And _thighs_.”

He frowned slightly wondering what that meant. There was a hint of disdain to her voice. She couldn’t possibly be thinking there was anything wrong with any part of her body, could she?

“I’m sorry?”

Belle looked back at him. “You _know_ ,” she said, rolling her eyes a bit. She wasn’t mad about it, not any more, but he had to know, he’d noticed months ago.

Gold shook his head, the ends of hair trailing through the water. “I really don’t.”

She gave him a look. “ _Thunder_ thighs?”

He sighed. “People keep saying that, and I still have no idea what it means.”

Belle blinked. “Um, what?”

“Jefferson said that to me a while back,” he said. “He called that day we had lunch in the shop, and teased me about ‘hitting the gym’ and trying to get rid of my ‘thunder thighs.’ I had no idea what he was talking about.”

Her lips pressed together for a moment. “You - didn’t?” She suddenly felt like an idiot.

Gold shrugged. “Why would I? I assume it’s meant to be disparaging, but I try not to make a habit of judging other people’s bodies.” Then he sighed and looked down, his bad leg with all its twisted scarring thankfully blurred by the water. “I probably judge my own enough.”

It occurred to her that she’d never considered the possibility that he wasn’t all that happy with himself either. She could understand why, even if she disagreed with what his assessment of himself might be. Of course he’d focus on being older and greyer, and on the faults that came with a middle aged body. She’d not thought about it before, but he probably had plenty of negative things to say about his limp too. 

But _damn_ he looked good to her.

He was leaner than David, infinitely less bulky than Gaston, though his arms were quite nice, and what she could see of his legs. He had that little bit of - what did Ruby call it? Pudge. She wanted to snicker at the word, but it fit. It wasn’t fat, just - _extra_ \- around his middle. It was entirely too easy to imagine how nicely he’d fit next to her, how he wasn’t too tall or too big to wrap her arms around.

Belle let go of the wall and waved her arms through the water until she was turned and floating in front of him. 

Gold’s eyes widened slightly and he swallowed, unsure of what she was doing. She was entirely too close. “I, um, I can move if - if you want to get out,” he offered, pulling one arm down from the ledge.

She just smiled at him and inched forward. He was now fighting the overwhelming urge to glance down at her breasts, encased as they were in the red polyester and lycra blend. It was incredibly distracting, and he was at war with himself over whether he wanted her to stay exactly where she was until they were both wrinkled beyond recognition, or for her to just leave so he could stop questioning what he should do.

Belle licked her lips and reached out to hold onto the side of the pool, her forearm brushing his bare shoulder. “I’m gonna kiss you,” she declared, and pulled herself even closer.

Gold’s mouth opened and then closed.

“Is that - okay?” she asked. Her brow furrowed slightly, and she wondered if she’d somehow scared him off again.

He nodded.

She tilted her head like she was studying him. “You’re not going to run away from me?”

His lips twisted in a wry smile and he shook his head. Before he could even attempt to say anything, he was pinned between the side of the pool and Belle’s wonderfully soft body. Her mouth touched his briefly, a quick press that had him leaning forward as she pulled back. Her eyes flicked from his lips to his eyes and back again as her tongue slid along her teeth.

“What’s your name?” she asked softly.

Gold blinked. “What?”

Her lips curved. “Your first name.”

Feeling brave, he reached up and brushed his thumb over the edge of her jaw. “Rowan.”

Her smiled widened just before she leaned in to kiss him again. This time her mouth parted just enough to catch his bottom lip in hers, pulling and plucking, her tongue touching enough to drive him crazy. He barely held back the desperate moan in his throat, and his grip on the ledge tightened. One of her hands wrapped around the back of his neck, the other lifted from the pool tile and settled on his shoulder. Every nerve in his body felt alive. This was happening. 

Belle French was kissing him.

And they were almost naked.

As soon as the thought went through his head, he broke the kiss, and she made a tiny little noise like she was disappointed. His eyelids felt heavy and his head was swirling, everything was surreal and light.

“Dinner?” she asked.

It took him a few seconds to register that she’d spoken, and then to process the single word.

“Yes,” he breathed, reaching for her and brushing his fingers down her arm until she came towards him again.

She grinned and kissed him again, a soft press of her lips on his, just off center. “Tonight? Seven?”

He smiled too and nodded. “I might need a shower first.”

Her face flushed with a memory from weeks ago. “Me too.”

Then Gold frowned. “That means we have to get out of the water.”

Belle sighed lightly, knowing what he meant and kissed him one more time before she pushed off his chest and floated backwards towards the other side of the pool where they had sat earlier. His head tilted.

“Going to make me chase you again?” he asked, gliding forward through the water, his arms swinging out and then around to propel him forward.

She laughed and shook her head, thinking, _not anymore_.

Belle reached the other side first, stopping at the ladder, though Gold was only a couple seconds behind her. His hand grabbed the bar on one side bringing his body close to hers, as Belle looked back over her shoulder at him, smirking. She stepped on the first rung, and bit her lip as she moved up to the second.

“See you later,” she said. Then she licked her lips. “Rowan.”

His mouth opened slowly, in time with the widening of his eyes as inches of bare, beautiful Belle slipped up out of the water. Water trickled off of her like one of those cliche scenes in a movie, and the cheeky look she tossed over her shoulder before she started up the ladder told him she knew exactly what she was doing. He didn’t know how it happened, but something had shifted between them, more than when they’d gone on their little date.

Was his craziest, most unlikely fantasy possible? Belle French wanted _him_?

He watched her walk along the pool deck, looking back every few feet to smile at him. Then she rounded the corner into the locker room, and he exhaled. A few minutes later, he hauled himself up out of the pool, rather gracelessly, and made his way to the showers.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Immediately following their time in the pool, Belle and Gold go on their second date. But not before Belle causes another awkward moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ages ago an anon saw that I was prompted for pool time shenanigans and suggested that one of them should see the other in the shower. And here we are. This also wraps up the latter half of the prompt I had involving Will Scarlet. I know it's been ages and I'm so sorry! There should be 2 more chapters left.
> 
> It should also be noted that this fic won Best Belle in the TEAs this year!! I'm so thankful for all the support and love you've all given this fic.

Belle couldn’t stop smiling as she rinsed the pool water out of her hair. 

She had a date. A date with Gold. A date with _Rowan_ , she corrected, grinning stupidly and ducking her head under the spray. She’d have to wash her hair properly once she got home, but it was just coming up on five o’clock and she wasn’t meeting Gold until seven. That was plenty of time to make herself presentable. Well, just _presentable_ wouldn’t do. She needed to do better than their last date. She needed to leave no doubts about what she wanted, and there was a little black dress in the back of her closet that just might do the trick. If it still fit.

She shut off the shower, and then paused with her hands wrapped around her hair to wring the excess water out. It occurred to her that they hadn’t exactly ironed out where they were going for this dinner. She frowned. If she hurried, she could probably catch him leaving the locker room.

Dressing quickly, she twisted her damp hair up in a clip and rounded the corner from the showers. Since the pool renovations everything seemed backwards, and twice in the last week she’d meant to go into the pool and ended up back in the locker room. She stopped and stared at the freshly painted white walls, wishing that they would hurry and put the signs back up again. With a sigh, she went left and then skidded to a halt.

Gold.

In the shower.

Naked.

_Gold in the shower naked._

She clapped a hand over her mouth and scurried back around the corner, thankful she was wearing flats and yoga pants instead of her usual skirt and heels. At least in softer clothes she was a little more stealthy. Unfortunately, a squeaky gasp escaped her lips, calling attention to her presence like a flashing neon sign. She heard him groan as she ducked out of sight and leaned against the outside wall, her heart pounding in her chest. 

_Oh god. Oh god. Oh god._

Belle squeezed her eyes shut, but she couldn’t escape the image of a very naked, very wet Gold. The view was only from the side, but it had been enough. Enough to confirm that he did in fact have a damn fine ass, with dimples no less, and that he appeared to be bringing far more to the party than Gaston ever could.

Her shoulders sagged and she covered her burning face with her hands.

_Oh god._

 

 

* * *

 

 

Gold fled the shower as soon as he realized what had happened, and dressed quickly in the locker room. He hoped he could catch Belle before she ran off, but he wouldn’t blame her if she did. She’d probably gotten more than an eyeful of him in the shower, a sight no one should have to see. Granted, if their relationship - could he even call it that? - progressed as he hoped, that would hopefully happen at some point. And seeing him naked might have ended things abruptly anyway. Maybe it was better this way. Now she knew how pathetic and unattractive he was, how he would never be what she deserved.

He limped out of the locker room, leaning more heavily on his cane than usual. His ankle always seemed to hurt more when he was in a sour mood. Belle was standing with her back to him as he rounded the corner. He took a deep breath and ran through the words again in his head that would give her an easy out. Her arms were wrapped around her middle, her hands holding onto her sides, and he swallowed against the lump in his throat.

“Hey,” he said softly, trying to smile as she turned around.

Belle cringed, her gaze dropping to the floor. “I’m so sorry.”

Gold sighed and shook his head. “No, Belle, _I’m_ sorry.”

“Wait.” She looked up and blinked, her forehead wrinkled in confusion. “What?”

“I’m sorry you, um, that you ha-had to see that.” He swallowed and made himself look her in the eye. He could at least be polite even if he was humiliated once again. “Me, I mean.”

Belle pressed her fingers to her lips as she fought the urge to laugh. “Oh! Oh no!” she exclaimed. “No, Rowan, I - I didn’t, um -” 

Her face flushed as she tried to get the words out, but how on Earth did you tell someone you were completely okay with seeing them naked in the shower and would very much like to do so again? That seemed like entirely too much information to give him at this juncture. But she needed to make sure things were clear between them. 

“I didn’t mind,” she finally said.

Her eyebrows lifted slightly and she let out a shy little giggle. He almost gaped at her, but then she stepped a little closer and reached for him. Her fingers teased his hand open and slipped into his and he swore he’d stopped breathing.

She looked up at him, her eyes just a bit darker than usual. Her tongue appeared briefly, slipping over her bottom lip before she said, “It was, um, a very nice view.”

Gold would have staggered backwards and fallen over in shock if the wall hadn’t been right behind him. “It - uh, it was?”

Belle smirked and bit her lip, some of her nervousness leaving. “I really should have looked where I was going, but - yeah. You looked - _good_.”

He didn’t miss the fact that she used his words from just a few weeks ago, and the implicit meaning that went with them. “Ah,” he managed, feeling his face heat. “I, uh, I had thought _Will_ might be...more your type.”

A quiet snort slipped out and she shook her head. “You don’t have anything to worry about there,” she said, running her thumb over his knuckles. “He’s, um, not really what I’m - into.”

“That’s, uh, that’s good to know.” He dipped his head and looked at their joined hands, a small smile curving his lips.

“Plus he’s gay.”

Gold’s head snapped up. “ _W-what?_ ” he sputtered, eyes wide. “Oh,” he sighed, remembering his behavior the day Belle had been working with Will, and how jealous and ridiculous he’d been. 

 

Belle giggled and squeezed his hand as his eyes flicked between hers and the floor. “I’m an idiot,” he said, letting his head droop for a moment. Then he looked up and met her gaze, his expression soft. “I’m so sorry.”

She stepped closer and patted his arm with her free hand. “It’s okay.”

He scoffed lightly and shook his head. “It’s not,” he insisted. “And I’m sorry.”

“There’s nothing to be sorry for anymore.” She dipped her head, trying to catch his eyes, until he looked at her again. “But if you insist, you could...take me to dinner?”

He grinned and let go of her hand to run his fingers through his damp hair. “I believe something was mentioned about that earlier, yes. Where would you like to go?”

Belle wrapped her hand around her purse strap and smiled slightly. “Hmm. Someplace - _nice_ ,” she said after a moment. “Someplace that maybe has more courses than burger and fries?”

He laughed. “But I thought you liked Granny’s burgers?”

“I do,” she sighed, rolling her eyes. “But I just - I want -”

Gold’s brow furrowed and he inched closer. “What?” he asked softly, daring to lift his hand and run his fingers down her arm to her wrist. Her fingers splayed and he threaded his through them, his eyes fixed on their hands. 

Then he looked up and licked his lips, summing every bit of bravery he possessed. “What do you want, Belle?”

Her name came after a moment’s hesitation, and softly, like he breathed it rather than said it. It felt like a conversation for another place and time, somewhere more private than outside the locker room at the local gym.

“I want - “ She paused and exhaled, her eyes closing for a moment. When she opened them, Gold was looking at her with a soft, nervous sort of expression, and his thumb was passing back and forth over her thumb. She smiled. “I want a proper date. With _you_.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Belle frowned. “Wait. So you’re an antiques dealer, a pawn shop owner, a lawyer, _and_ a real estate mogul?”

Gold rolled his eyes and pushed open the door of Marco’s restaurant. “I’m _hardly_ a real estate _mogul_ ,” he replied. “I own a few properties in a small town in _Maine._ That makes me a landlord.”

She smiled and bumped against him with her shoulder. “ _Right_.”

He laughed lightly, and she sighed as she slipped her arm through his, wrapping it around his elbow to keep him close. It was the first warm evening in weeks, probably their last one until the spring. She was grateful the weather held out for them, and even more grateful that her dress fit. It was looser around the middle than a couple of months ago, which was great, but still tighter than she’d like across her hips and thighs. Gold certainly didn’t mind if his wide eyes and open mouth as he stood in her doorway were anything to go by.

She licked her lips and leaned against his arm, reaching over with her free hand to give him a small squeeze. He turned his head and looked down at her, a wide smile on his face, and she grinned back at him. Everything about their date had been perfect. Unlike the first time at Granny’s there was no lingering awkwardness, as if everything that had happened earlier was of no great consequence, even if it wasn't forgotten. They turned the corner to Main Street and she felt a sort of happy anticipation.

Gold couldn't believe his luck. Somehow he was walking down the street in the warm glow of the lamps lining the sidewalk with Belle French glued to his side. He nodded and smiled to a very surprised Leroy, and she actually giggled, leaning into him again. The look on her face mirrored his own amusement. 

“Well,” she said, smirking. “That means everyone will know by tomorrow morning.”

They were out in public, together, and apparently some found that shocking. He might have too only a day ago.

His eyebrows lifted. “You’re - _okay_ with that?”

She gave him a look, her nose scrunching adorably. Then her lips curved and she nodded. “Of course I am.”

The evening’s conversation was far easier between them than he'd imagined; no stops and starts, no long; awkward pauses where they avoided eye contact. He'd teased her when she got up to use the restroom, asking if she was sure she could find the way to the correct one. Internally he'd been cringing and chastising himself for letting his terrible sense of humor come to the surface. It was too dry, too sarcastic, too cutting; completely unfunny. Or so he'd been told by an ex-wife and an ex-something. But Belle simply arched an eyebrow and swatted at his arm as she walked by, her light laughter trailing after her. 

It was only a few minutes before they came upon the library, and Gold bit back a sigh. Tonight had been wonderful and he hated to see it end.

“Well,” she said, stopping in front of the library doors. “This is me.”

He nodded and set both his hands on his cane in front of him. “Yes, um, thank you,” he managed. “I had a lovely time.”

Belle nodded and smiled at him. “Me too.”

The next thing he knew her hands were on his jacket and her lips were pressing very softly against his. His heart thumped in his chest and his hands clenched the handle of his cane so he wouldn’t reach for her like he desperately wanted to. But he needn’t have worried because a soft, sweet goodnight kiss was clearly not what she wanted.

Belle’s fingers slid into his hair, threading through the soft greying strands and tightening just a little, enough so that when she pulled away, he didn’t go far. Her eyes met his long enough to determine that they were both okay with this, and then his hand was on her shoulder, drawing her closer as he lowered his mouth to hers.

Her left hand stayed at the base of his neck, enjoying the feeling of his hair and skin beneath her palm, as she reached for him with the other. It slipped inside his suit jacket and found his waist, her fingers grabbing at his waistcoat. He made a noise, low and from his throat, that made her stomach flip. Her lips parted and immediately his tongue dipped inside, tasting her briefly before retreating as if he’d done something wrong. 

She didn’t stand for that, chasing after him and stroking her tongue over his, tasting and sliding as her body arched. His cane clattered to the ground and the hand at her shoulder moved to the back of her head, cradling it as he pushed her against the brick and tilted his head. The new angle was amazing, and she made a light noise as his free hand curved its way behind her, stopping just above her backside.

Her thighs pressed together as need coiled low in her belly. He didn’t hesitate to let his body lean into hers, and she let her arm wrap around him, splaying across his back to hold him close. It was almost shocking to realize how much she wanted him, and how much she’d been holding back. 

The kiss broke and he rested his forehead against hers, both of them breathing heavily. Her lips felt warm and a a bit puffy, and his nose was brushing against hers. It was like they were in their own little world, despite the fact that they’d basically been making out in front of the Storybrooke Public Library right in the middle of Main Street.

She grinned and leaned back so she could see his face. “Coffee?” she blurted as his hands slid down her sides to rest at her waist.

Gold frowned. “What?”

Belle swallowed and licked her lips. “Coffee,” she repeated. “Do you, um, want to come up. For coffee. Or, um, _tea_?”

 _Or me_ , she thought silently.

The stress she put on the last word made his eyes go wide, and he followed the motion of her tongue as she licked her lips again. She might have offered him a choice of warm beverages but he did not miss her meaning. And he very much wanted to go up to her apartment and let whatever might happen happen, but he also wanted to be sure, both for himself and for her. He wanted everything to be right, perfect even, and there was still the nagging doubt that he was capable of making her happy.

“I had better not,” he replied at last, hating the way her face fell. “No, Belle -” He took a breath and raise a hand to her cheek, cupping it gently as his thumb brushed over her soft skin. “We’ve had so many misunderstandings between us, so let me be clear.”

Belle pressed her lips together and nodded slightly. Her hands reached for him again, finding the edges of his jacket and tugging on them until he was all but leaning against her again.

“I very much want to come up for coffee.” His eyebrows lifted, and she smiled a little. “But I think - I don’t want to mess this up. I want us both to be sure and -”

“I _am_ sure,” she interrupted. Her lips twitched and then she shook her head, laughing lightly.

He sighed and stepped back, taking both her hands in his and lifting them to his lips to kiss her fingers. “I know you are, and it’s not that I’m - not?” His tongue tripped over the words and he frowned.

She giggled again. “I know. It’s okay,” she said, giving his hands a squeeze.

“Are you sure?” he asked, and she rolled her eyes.

“ _Yes._ ” 

Then she pulled on his hands until he moved a little closer, albeit stiffly since his cane was lying at her feet. She pushed up on her toes to kiss him, pressing her lips against his once, and then catching his bottom lip and pulling just a little. His eyes darkened and he sucked in a slow breath through his nose.

“You’ve been worth waiting for so far,” she said softly. “We both are, and a little more time to get to know each other will only make things better.”

Gold smiled and raised his hands to her face, holding her carefully while he kissed her lips, her cheek, and then her forehead, pulling another little delightful laugh out of her. Then he sighed and stepped back as she bent to pick up his cane. 

“Lunch sometime this week?”

“Definitely,” she replied, offering him his cane. “And I’ll see you at the gym, yeah?”

He nodded as she poked him in the chest, and smiled. “As always.”

Belle couldn’t help herself, and stretched up to kiss his cheek one last time. “Good night, Rowan.”

Gold swallowed and brushed the back side of his fingers just under her chin. “Good night, Belle.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The third date, a lot of kissing, and a confession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT HAS BEEN 84 YEARS. Wow. Time flies when you're totally getting caught up in other fics and ignoring the things you should finish, huh? So, um, if you're like me, you totally forgot where we were at. I was going to have some gym shenanigans before this date, but it kept being weird, and, in the end, I moved that stuff to the next chapter. The next chapter is the last, just so you know. ;)

The brick was cold against Belle’s back, and she arched away from it with a gasp.

The action pushed her against Gold’s chest, and he broke the kiss with a low chuckle. She smiled against his lips, slipping her hand inside his wool overcoat and suit jacket as she pushed up on her toes. Her other hand, which had been on the back of his neck, slid into his hair and pulled him back to her waiting mouth.

The kiss became faster and deeper, and she moaned as she felt the pressed of the brick again. This time, the cool roughness was a welcome contrast to what was building between them, the heat of so much unresolved tension. Her nails scraped the back of his neck, and his teeth tugged her lip, drawing it out as his hips tilted against hers. There was a rush of something between her legs, and she swore she could feel him pressing into her, the growing evidence of how much he wanted her. It sent a thrill through her, tickling her from head to toe, and it took all of her willpower not to open for him and take what she was so desperate for. 

She was panting into his mouth when he pulled away, her heart racing, each breath burning a trail down to her lungs like she’d pushed herself to the limit on the treadmill. But this wasn’t the gym, this was the main street in Storybrooke, the corner right outside the library. They'd been saying goodnight after their third date, and one thing had sort of been leading to another. He looked down at her, his hair disheveled from her hands, and his mouth hanging open as he sucked in a deep breath. She bit her lip and smiled, bending her head to rest against his chest as her hands gripped the sides of his coat.

“If the offer still stands,” he said, his fingers shifting nervously over her lower back, “I wouldn’t mind coming up for that, uh, _coffee._ ”

Her breath hitched and she looked up slowly, licking her lips when she met his eyes. Oh, did she want to say yes, but she had a pad between her legs that was probably soaked with her blood and in need of changing. She must have made a face because Gold stepped back immediately, stopping only when her hold on his coat didn’t waver.

“I’m - I’m sorry. I thought you - I didn’t -” 

It all came out in a rush, and he shook his head. He chided himself for assuming that if Belle had propositioned him once, implied she might want to have sex with him, that she would want that now.

“I’m sorry,” he repeated, stepping back out of her arms.

She frowned. He looked almost stricken, like before when he thought she wasn’t interested in him and - _oh!_

“No! No, no, no,” she said, reaching for him. Her fingers brushing his arm, catching in the crook of his elbow and he stopped. “That’s not what I meant. I’m not saying no, never, I’m saying no - just - just not _right now._ ” She blew out a breath and shook her head. “If that makes any sense at all?”

Gold stepped closer and caught her chin with his finger as she tried to duck her head like she thought he might be mad. “Hey,” he said softly, the brush of his finger encouraging her to look at him. “It makes perfect sense. I’m not mad, I just - I didn’t mean to push you.”

She smiled and took his hand in hers, kissing the back of it. “You’re _not._ I promise.” Her teeth worried her bottom lip and she squeezed his fingers. “I, um, have a - a _visitor_ \- and -”

He made a strange face, and she shook her head. “I’m on my period, okay? It’s bad timing, and - and - I’m sorry.” She felt strange about telling him the real reason, but she reasoned that at some point he’d have to deal with it anyway. 

Gold let out a short huff of laughter. “For a second I thought you were going to tell me you had a roommate I didn’t know about.”

“No,” she said, smiling. “No roommate, I promise.” 

The look he gave her was a half-hearted attempt at being stern, but he couldn’t help the amused twitch of his lips. “Good. Because that would _potentially_ violate the terms of your lease, Miss French.”

She arched an eyebrow and ran her thumb over the back of his hand as she shifted her weight and leaned towards him. “Is that so, _Mr._ Gold?”

He started to smirk and then shook his head. “I think I had better get home.”

“Why?” Belle frowned. “It’s -” she twisted to look up at the clock tower - “just after eight. Do you need to be somewhere on Saturday morning?”

Gold licked his lips and considered her. “I, uh, no, but - I thought -?” Her head tilted to the side and a bemused smiled curved her mouth. “I could come up for...tea?”

Her smile widened and she let go of his hand to wrap her arm through his, her free hand rummaging in her purse for her keys. “I think that sounds like a lovely idea.”

* * *

Belle moaned and let her head fall forward as Gold’s hands moved over her.

He smirked and rubbed his thumb in a circle, working in tandem with the press of his fingers. “Good?” he asked softly.

She nodded lazily and made another small noise. “ _God_ \- yeah, _oh_ \- right there.”

“You really did a number on yourself,” he muttered, running his thumb back and forth along the line of her neck, trying to stretch and soothe the muscle before he set to work on the next knot.

“Yeah,” she said with a humorless huff of laughter. “I skipped two weeks of pole dancing and this is the thanks I get, a strained shoulder.”

He shook his head and pressed with his thumb until she hissed. “I wondered why you were sitting to one side at dinner. You should have said something earlier.”

She shrugged and his hands paused for a moment. “It didn’t really bother me until I changed clothes. I moved weird pulling my dress over my head.”

Gold tsked and moved his thumb around and around until he felt the hard knot of muscle give. His other hand rested on her shoulder, kneading gently. She let out another moan, rolling her neck to the side to encourage him to stay in that spot. “You seem to be enjoying this,” he said, not even trying to hide the smugness from his voice.

She made a small noise and sighed. “Do you do feet as well?”

He smiled and leaned down by her ear. “I do _everything_.”

Belle shivered and twisted in her spot on the floor to look back over her shoulder. “Don’t tease.”

His grin widened. “Never.”

They had actually made tea once they were inside Belle’s apartment, and sipped it awkwardly from opposite ends of the sofa. The conversation had been easy at the restaurant, a seafood place just out of town and down the coast, but being in her apartment had changed the atmosphere somehow. It was more intimate, more real, and it brought up the same old hard fought anxieties. She was too young, too pretty, too good for him, but he was hopelessly in love with her and loathe to part from her.

After a little while, she'd gone to change clothes and he'd busied himself with cleaning up. He assumed that he’d be sent on his way, but she returned in a pair of leggings and a long t-shirt that went down to the tops of her thighs, and plopped back down on the couch. The way she’d moved caught his attention, and when she rubbed at her shoulder, he asked her what was wrong. That was when she told him the story about Wednesday’s class and how one minute she was holding on to the pole and spinning and the next she was wincing in pain and sitting on her arse on the floor. He failed miserably at holding back his laughter, and she’d kicked him feebly across the sofa cushions. 

The massage was his way of offering an apology, and though he was pretty sure he was forgiven five minutes after he started, he really didn’t want to stop. It felt very intimate to touch her this way, to go from hand holding and kisses to feeling her skin and muscles move beneath his hands.

“I’m sorry about earlier,” she said, sighing again and bending her head forward. “My body has amazingly terrible timing.”

“No matter,” he replied. Now that her neck was loose and pliate, his hands shifted to her shoulders. “A menstrual cycle is hardly offensive. I was married once, you know.”

Belle tensed and bit her lip. “I, uh, assumed since you said you had a son, but I wasn’t sure.”

He paused with his hands resting over the tops of her shoulders. “Well, it, uh - it was a long time ago anyway.”

Then he started moving again and she relaxed a little. “Can I ask how long?”

Gold blew out a slow breath and swallowed. “We divorced almost twenty years ago. Neal was - sixteen.”

She picked at a few flecks of gray blue paint on her shirt left behind from painting before she moved in. “Oh.” She could almost feel him pulling away, and she struggled to say what she wanted, and needed, to say. “I, um, was almost married once.”

He froze and frowned.

“When I was down in Boston,” she continued, her eyes fixed on the splatter on her shirt. “I met a guy, and we dated a while, and well…didn’t work out.” She sighed and leaned back a little until she was against Gold’s legs. “You know how it goes.”

He nodded and pulled his hands away, lifting her hair from where had been laying over her shoulder and letting it fall down her back. “Yeah,” he said quietly. “I do.”

Belle licked her lips and then tilted her head up, giving him a soft smile. “I’m kind of okay with it, though.” She pressed back, nudging him with her body until he gave her that endearing crooked smile of his.

“Me too.” His head dipped lower, catching her lip in his. The kiss was awkward and upside down, but when they pulled apart they were both smiling. 

Her eyes blinked slowly. “What was that for?”

Gold looked down at her and for the first time felt the old hurts, from his failed marriage to Milah and the disaster that followed with Cora, fade away. “I love you.”

It came out in a breathy rush, half whispered, and her eyes went wide. “What?”

“I, uh -” He hesitated and pressed his lips together, fearing he’d confessed his feelings way too soon.

Belle scrambled to turn around, kicking the pillow she’d been sitting on aside in the process. She took his hands in hers and smiled up at him, her vision blurring as tears unexpectedly welled up in her eyes. “Say it again?” she asked, lifting one hand to her lips and kissing his knuckles. “Please?”

He started to smile. “I love you.”

She let out a little squealing noise and climbed into his lap, pushing him back against the sofa with a soft grunt. Her lips met his in a hard kiss as her stomach flipped. Rowan Gold loved her.

It occurred to her in that instant that she needed to say something to him too, but she was also realizing that she wasn’t sure what she was feeling. She was falling for him that was certain and she was maybe in love with him, but -

She broke the kiss and swallowed. “I, um - I mean I -”

Gold shook his head and kissed her softly. “You don’t have to say it,” he said, and she gave him a strange look.

“But -”

He kissed her again, pulling her close, and she sighed against his lips as they parted. “I mean it,” he said softly. “It’s okay.”

Belle bit her lip, leaning her forehead against his. “Rowan, I -” 

Her heart was telling her to say something, but her head was too full of - stuff - things that made her want to think about what all this meant, about the future. Her brain was rushing ahead, and she didn’t know how to be in this moment, but her chest hurt to think about being anywhere else, anywhere Gold wasn’t.

“I want to,” she said finally, hoping he knew what that meant. “I do.”

He smiled. That was, strangely, enough. He knew how she felt somehow. She was where he had been a few weeks ago, too up in his own head to acknowledge the elephant-sized feeling in the room, and, possibly, all too afraid to do something about it. Saying how he felt out loud gave him peace. She knew, and she was okay with it. She just wasn’t ready to say it herself.

“I know.” He cupped her face and brushed his thumbs over her cheeks. “You will.”

She kissed him, her lips curving in a smile against his, and she knew he was right. She would.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle and Gold chat with their workout partners about their last date, Ruby and David get in some good natured teasing, and plans are made for a very important next date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAHHHHHHH! I cannot tell you how much this chapter fought me until a wonderful person left some amazing comments as they read their way through this fic which completely changed my perspective and helped me finish this chapter up in less than three days. The power of comments, dear readers. Also the end is nigh. This was going to be the last chapter, but too many things needed to happen, so the next one is probably the last for the main fic.

Belle couldn’t stop smiling the rest of the night after Gold left her apartment.

In the days since, she and Gold had two lunch dates at Granny’s, and a lovely picnic in the back of his shop while it stormed outside. The back room was cozy and warm, and the rain on the windows was soothing. They sat on the cot together, talking over egg salad sandwiches, and somewhere in the middle of a story about his childhood, she realized she was in love with him. 

He was explaining how his eight-year-old self hid a pet frog from his aunties in a shoe box for almost two weeks, until it got out and ended up in the toilet, scaring Aunt Millie. He insisted that he was very contrite and apologetic, but still ended up in a heap of trouble. She was grinning like an idiot, watching his hands become more and more animated while he mimicked his aunt running around the flat flailing her arms, and the feelings were just - there. They were the same emotions she’d felt that night in her apartment, but now they were somehow sharper, clearer than ever before.

That was two days ago, and she felt like she’d been walking in a daze ever since. They hadn’t made any plans to go out for what they both seemed to consider _official_ dates, but she was hoping to catch him tonight at the gym and make plans for the weekend. She was almost bursting with the urge to tell him her feelings, but she wanted to wait and make their next time together as special as it could be. They both deserved that after everything it had taken to get here.

“So, that was your...third date?” Ruby asked, lifting her eyebrows and smirking.

“I guess,” Belle replied absently as she fiddled with the settings on the elliptical machine. 

Tuesday at four found Belle and Ruby at the gym, as had become customary. They tried to meet at least three days a week in the gym, and fill the other workout days with running or yoga. It was a good routine, and it meant she got to see Gold at least twice more during the week, even if it was from across the fitness center. She hoped he’d be in tonight so that perhaps they could make plans for the weekend.

She clipped one end of the safety strap to her shirt, and then frowned at Ruby. “Why?”

“Uh, Belles, the _third date?_ ”

Her emphasis on third and date did nothing to help Belle’s confusion, and after a few seconds of blank staring, Ruby rolled her eyes. “Oh come on! Everyone knows that three is the magic number.”

Belle shook her head and pushed the other end of the safety strap into the slot on the machine, enabling it to start. “Magic how?” she asked, bumping up the speed until she could settle into a comfortable rhythm.

Ruby blinked at her, dumbfounded. “Seriously? That’s like the make or break date.” Then she smirked and leaned over. “You’re either going to have sex, or start reevaluating the relationship. And if the sex is bad, maybe you do that anyway, right?”

The mention of sex made Belle stumble and the elliptical shut off as the safety card slipped out. “ _What?_ ” She righted herself and gave Ruby a look. “Is this some stupid thing you read in Cosmo?”

Ruby put up her hands. “I was just teasing.” Then she poked a couple of buttons, and looked sideways at Belle. “It’s not exactly a bad rule though. I mean by the third date something has to advance, right?”

Belle frowned and climbed back on the elliptical machine, and reset the program. It beeped and she started moving at a steady pace. “Yeah,” she said. “I guess. But I think we’ve already had that moment.”

It was Ruby’s turn to stagger and almost fall off the equipment. “ _What?_ ”

Belle giggled. “I didn’t mean _that_. Not - not exactly.”

Her friend gave her a sideways look. “What do you mean by not exactly?”

She bit her lip and slowed her speed a couple of notches. “He, um, came up to my place,” she said. “For _tea_.”

A slow smile spread over Ruby’s face. “Oh really?” Belle nodded, grinning. “And...?”

She bit her lip looked down at the display panel, remembering the way Rowan had looked at her, like she was amazing and perfect and special. “He said he - he said he loved me.”

“What?!” There was a thump as Ruby hopped off her elliptical. “Oh my god - _Belle!_ That’s - that’s - oh my _god!_ ” 

Ruby waved her arms, looking like she wanted to hug her friend, but Belle was still on the machine. “And did - did you?” she finally asked, clasping her hands together and holding them to her chest. “I mean, I assume you said it too?”

Belle sighed and stopped. “Well, uh, I didn’t at the time...” She shrugged and Ruby started to frown. “It wasn’t a big deal, I just - I wanted to be sure, you know? And I wasn’t, so I didn’t.”

“Okay...” Ruby replied, folding her arms and drawing out the ‘O’ sound. “How did that go over?”

She looked down at the display again, fiddling with the button for the heart rate monitor. There was a moment when she thought he would be upset, when she thought she’d have to say it in order not to lose him. But that was a dangerous road she’d been down before, and it had been nothing but heartbreak. They both deserved better.

“He, um, he was fine with it, actually. He was -” She looked up at Ruby and shook her head again. “I thought he’d be upset, but he wasn’t. At all. He knew I wanted to say it, that I wanted to feel it, and it was - it was okay.” She felt her frown melt.

“So, you guys are like - like _really_ official then?” Ruby prodded.

“Yeah.” Belle looked at her again, beaming from ear-to-ear. “Yeah, we are. And I decided I do too. Love him, I mean.”

Ruby clapped her hands and squealed with delight, then reached out to give Belle a quick hug. “I guess you really are the Beauty that melted the Beast’s heart.”

Belle felt her face flush, and rolled her eyes as Ruby pulled away. “Shut up and get going,” she said, starting up her elliptical again. “I’m already a half mile ahead of you.”

Ruby groaned and got back on the elliptical machine, as Belle looked away and picked up the pace. 

  


* * *

  


Gold sighed as he eased himself down on the bench. Behind him, David was adjusting the weight bars and fighting with the metal pin that held them in place.

“I swear that idiot Gaston bent this damn thing again,” David grumbled. The pin finally slid in and clicked, and he moved around to stand by Gold.

Gold huffed. “He also _accidentally_ ripped the handle off of his bathroom door.” David cocked an eyebrow. “Or so says the message on my voicemail. Last month he kicked a hole in the drywall of his apartment doing some martial arts thing in his living room.”

“Yikes,” David muttered. “He really is like some useless evil henchmen from a Disney movie.”

“Indeed,” Gold chuckled, slipping his legs around the padded rollers at the end of the bench. 

David bent to get something out of his bag, and Gold’s eyes drifted over to the mirrors and the racks of free weights, where Belle and Ruby were stretching. The two women bent in unison, touching their toes before raising up and lifting their arms up over their heads. Belle pushed up on her toes to stretch out her calves, and the rest of her amazing legs, then dropped down on her heels. She caught him looking as she turned to pick up her towel. He blushed, and she gave him a little wave.

He knew he had it bad, had for some time, but it only occurred to him in that moment in her apartment, gazing at her upside down, that he was in love with her. It was almost startling how clear his feelings were, and once they had become so present in his heart and mind, he couldn’t keep them in any longer. There was a small bit of disappointment that Belle hadn’t said back to him, but she had been so earnest in her response. He trusted in that, and believed that she cared for him deeply. 

The rest would come in time.

Smiling to himself, he refocused on his workout, wincing a little as he lifted his legs and moved the weights. His injured leg was much better since he’d started coming to the gym regularly, but it always took a little bit extra to get going on those first reps. In a short while he’d finished the first set and stopped to rest, watching as Belle and Ruby picked up their stuff and started for the locker room.

She took the long way around, coming to the end of the row of machines and walking by in front of him and David. His mouth curved slightly as she came towards him. Her leggings and top were skin tight, the latter dipping lower than usual in the front, and it was all he could do to keep his eyes in his head as her hips swayed a little. She tossed a look over her shoulder after she passed, and winked. That told him all he needed to know. She’d done it on purpose to tease him, and he couldn’t help grin that cracked his face. He was a lucky bastard, completely and hopelessly in love.

Beside him, David cleared his throat, and Gold shifted to look at him. 

“What?” he asked, frowning slightly.

“Nothing.” David smirked and shook his head. “Ready for another set?”

Gold nodded, throwing one last longing look at Belle just before she stepped into the locker room. He lifted the weight again, gripping the sides of the bench with his hands. His muscles were burning pleasantly, helping his mind relax. For a few minutes he let himself space out, staring straight ahead as he recalled Belle’s face smiling up at him. 

“Things seem to be good with you and Belle,” David said, folding his arms as he came to stand by the weight bench.

He glanced up at David before his legs flexed and he lifted the weights again. “One could say that.” After a few more reps he stopped, a slow smile curving his lips. “Our, uh, last date was very...” He paused trying to think of what to say without telling the story about he blurted out his feelings. “It, uh - it went well, you might say.”

David gave him a crooked smile as the cables moved and the flywheels whirred. “Mary Margaret said she saw you two making out in front of the library.”

The weights slammed together abruptly.

“ _What?!_ ” Gold exclaimed, twisting on the bench to look at David properly. His eyes were wide, his face a mix of embarrassment and shock. He could just imagine how they must have looked to Miss Blanchard, an old man and a pretty young woman sucking face in public. He winced at the mental image.

David leaned against the machine and grinned. “So it’s true?”

His head dropped into his hands momentarily, and he sighed heavily before he looked up again. “Yeah, we, uh, we might have gotten a bit carried away. Please give Mary Margaret my apologies.”

“Why?” David patted him on the shoulder, still smiling. “It’s not like she was offended. She thought it was very sweet, and she was quite happy to tell me how you two were _completely_ unaware of the rest of the world.”

He pulled a face. “Still, it was unintended.”

“Relax,” David said, moving around to the back of the machine to adjust the weight again before switching the pins from working legs to arms and back. “So, that was your third date then, eh?”

Gold frowned as he reached up for the bar above his head. “Yes, why?”

“Oh, come on, Gold. I’m sure you’ve heard about the third date rule,” David said with a wink.

He recalled Neal talking once about how the third date was now “the sex date” or some ridiculous idea like that. Relationships shouldn’t be on a timetable, and he would never dream of pushing Belle into any intimacy she wasn’t ready for. Still, their kiss had been quite heated and if not for a fact of biology they might have...

Gold felt his face heat as Belle and Ruby came out of the locker room. He blew out a breath and reached for his cane before pushing to his feet. “Excuse me,” he said, hurrying away from David’s soft laughter.

Belle saw him as he approached, and her face went red. She grabbed at Ruby’s arm and they stopped just in front of him.

“Hey Gold,” Ruby said, grinning. Then she turned to Belle. “Don’t forget, Bells, condom and lube!”

Then she walked off, leaving Gold to gape at her in shock.

“Do I want to know what that was about?” he asked finally.

Belle shook her head and looked at the floor. “Just Ruby being _Ruby_.”

“Uh huh,” Gold mumbled, ducking his head to catch her eye until she looked up. “Well, um, I thought perhaps we should make plans.”

She started to smile, her lips pursing at first before the corners of her mouth curved. “For what?”

He shrugged, trying to appear nonchalant and failing. “Dinner,” he said, his lips twitching. “Say...Friday night again?”

She bit her lip and reached out, touching his hand where it rested on his cane with her fingertips. His hand moved and turned over, catching her fingers before she could pull away and sliding his palm against hers.

“Where?” she asked, stepping closer and letting her hand wrap around his. “Granny’s? Marco’s? Or that new place down towards -”

“Mine,” he said, looking up from their joined hands to meet her eyes. “My place, I mean. I’ll, um, I’ll make dinner. That way we, uh, we don’t have to go anywhere.”

Her eyes widened briefly and she licked her lips. There was an unsaid invitation there, and she felt her pulse skip in anticipation. “That sounds great.”

He smiled softly, his heart swelling with love every time she was near. It was the kind of hopeless, longing, aching love that he’d only felt once before, and it had broken his heart. There was a nasty little voice in the back of his mind that liked to taunt him now and then, preying on his deepest insecurities. He hadn’t heard it for some time, but there it was, telling him that this couldn’t last, that she couldn’t feel the same, that she was far too good for him.

“Is six too early?” he heard himself ask.

She shook her head, wagging her pony tail. “No, yeah, that’s - that’s good. Leaves plenty of time for - _whatever_.”

Gold nodded and swallowed as she inched closer. “Good.”

Belle pushed up on her toes and pressed her lips to his, firmly but briefly. He let out a small noise, and behind them David let out a teasing whoop. Gold threw a look over his shoulder, which made David laugh.

“Are we still on for lunch tomorrow?” she asked, letting go of his hand and hoisting her gym bag higher on her shoulder.

He stepped back a bit and folded his hands. “Of course. I’ll pick up takeout from Granny’s and meet you at the shop.”

She beamed at him and bounced on her toes. “See you then.”

He returned her smile and the nagging voice receded into the darkness once more as he turned to watch her go. She threw a little look over her shoulder at him, her bottom lip caught in her teeth, and gave him another little wave. She was entirely too good for him, but for once he wasn’t going to let his fears stop him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leading up to the highly anticipated date night, Gold and Belle find help and reassurance from their friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter to go? Another split? I KNOW, OKAY? I am awful at estimating how long shit is going to be until I get it half written and then I'm like oh...oops. So yeah. Hopefully the next chapter and maybe a short epilogue. The next chapter is half done and my goal is to get it done by the end of the weekend for posting next week, but only if I also get the smut done. I don't want to post the last chapter and leave you guys hanging on the "good stuff" aka the smut you've waited so patiently for. ;)

Gold sighed and looked from the two boxes in his hands to the selection still on the shelf. There were eleven different types of condoms just in this one small section of one small drug store. How many must there be in a larger one? Would any of them be good, or was one better than another? It was all so much more overwhelming than he expected. _Christ_ , there were textures and colors, different types of lubricant and spermicide, and _sizes?_

As if the entire situation wasn’t already ripe for embarrassment, he was going to be forced to carry a box of _average_ sized condoms up to the counter. Average shouldn’t be shameful, and yet it felt awful when it was sitting next to boxes labeled large and extra large. And who the _bloody hell_ needed XXL Magnum condoms? Porn stars? 

_Certainly not Gaston_ , he thought to himself, and let out a soft, laughing snort. 

But certainly not him, either. It was just one more thing he could be judged on, one more knock against him, as stupid as it seemed. He was sure it could be worse, but he didn’t want to linger too long on how. There was probably little difference between any of them anyway; it was all marketing, the same as hair products and deodorant. 

He had to keep reminding himself that Belle cared for him, very much so. She hadn’t run from his declaration of love, she hadn’t scorned or mocked him, ever, and she certainly seemed to be looking forward to their date tomorrow night. She’d come by the shop earlier that day and said as much right before she slipped around behind the counter and kissed him. The memory of her hands in his hair and her warm mouth on his made his ears heat, and he shook his head, fighting a smile.

“I’m assuming you’re not confused by how those work?” David Nolan asked, smirking as he came down the aisle towards Gold.

Gold startled a bit, nearly dropping one of the boxes of condoms. “Uh, I -” He caught it under his arm and pressed it to his body, looking fervently from David’s bemused face to the prophylactics he was clutching. “I - um, no. No no.”

“Relax, Gold,” David laughed. “I think you and I are the only ones in the store right now, and I saw Clark heading to the back to check stock.” He nodded towards the boxes in Gold’s arm. “Planning for your date with Belle?”

Gold shifted his arms, and sighed. “Yeah, tomorrow night.”

David leaned in, grinning. “Feeling lucky?” he asked, nudging Gold’s arm where the condom box was still caught.

He looked up, wide eyed and almost horrified. “I, um -?” he stammered. Then he looked back and forth from the condoms to David’s face and realized what the other man meant. His eyes closed. “Oh god.” He fumbled and nearly dropped both boxes. “Sorry. I don’t - I mean I’m just -”

David shifted his shopping basket from one hand to the other and reached out to touch his friend’s shoulder. “Anxious? Nervous? Worried?” he offered.

Gold’s eyes narrowed. “All of the above, if you _must_ know.” At that David chuckled, and Gold felt himself getting irritated. “Don’t take this the wrong way, but what are you doing here?”

David reached in his shopping basket and held up a large bag of protein powder. “I ran out this morning.”

“I see. Is that the secret to your _physique_?” Gold asked, finally putting the condoms back on the shelf.

“Nah. You’ve seen where that comes from.” David said as he set the bag down again. “I use it to make a shake or a smoothie in the morning, like a meal replacement with an extra boost. Saves money and time, and then I don’t end up at Granny’s every morning eating a short stack, over easy eggs, and a side of hashbrowns, you know?”

“I do. All too well,” he agreed, looking down at himself deprecatingly. Granny’s breakfasts were one of many things that had gotten him well out of shape over the years.

“Don’t be so hard on yourself. You’ve come a long way from when you first walked into the gym.” David bumped his shoulder against Gold’s. “Right?”

He sighed. “I suppose.”

David gave Gold a look and then shook his head, the corners of his mouth curving into a sly smile. “Well, I won’t tell anyone,” he said with a wink. “But I _know_ you have. Be proud of that.”

Gold nodded and looked away as a blush warmed his cheeks. He knew David was right. The difference in his body, the strength in his arms, the increased flexibility in his bad leg, and the back pain that had disappeared almost entirely spoke volumes. 

David glanced towards the front of the store where Mr. Clark was stepping through the double doors that lead to the stock room, and cleared his throat. He bent down and lowered his voice as he spoke. “And, uh, go with the purple box.” 

Then he tapped the box of condoms in Gold’s left hand.  
Gold looked at him in surprise, and then down at the box of condoms which was more of a light lavender color than purple. A banner across the front bragged about having the best lubrication and the “softest feel.” Whatever that meant. “Yeah?”

“Trust me.”

David waggled his eyebrows, and Gold’s eyes went wide. “I, uh - th-thank you.”

“You want one of these for extra energy?” David asked, holding out one of the bottles of premixed protein shakes. “Just in case? The strawberry is really good.”

Gold laughed and shook his head. “I think I’ll be fine. Thank you, though.”

The bottle dropped back into the basket, and David patted Gold’s arm. “I know you will.” He turned to leave and then stopped at the end of the aisle to look back over his shoulder. “Have a good time.”

After a short debate with himself, he decided to take David’s suggestion, and replaced the red box back on the shelf, setting the purple one in his basket. It looked strange there next to the toothbrush he’d decided to grab just in case, and toothpaste in a small travel sized tube, the same brand he’d noticed in Belle’s bathroom. He hoped it wasn’t too presumptuous.

There were bottles of lube one shelf over, which he eyed briefly before grabbing one that was a brand he’d heard of before and which didn’t boast anything fancy or questionable. His face warmed as he approached the checkout and his fingers flexed around the handle of his cane.

David had just wrapped up his purchases, and Gold braced himself, sure that Clark would attempt to make some pithy comment. He kept his face as neutral as possible, the sort of face he might wear just walking down the street. It usually kept everyone from talking to him, save for Regina. The contents of his basket spilled out onto the counter like a flashing neon sign that said SEX. A trickle of sweat dripped down the back of his neck as he watched Mr. Clark shuffle the items passed the scanner and drop them into a bag. But the man’s face barely registering any surprise or even acknowledgment, and the exchange was completed without comment or even so much as a change in expression.

When Gold finally stepped outside, he felt some of his anxiety slip away. He was prepared now, as much as he could be, both for dinner and _other_ activities. There were still many ways things could go wrong, but most of them he couldn’t do anything about. David’s reassurances ran through his mind and he caught himself smiling at his friend’s words. That was a strange thing in itself, to consider the young man a genuine friend now, but it was just one of many things that had changed in these last months. For the better.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“So...,” Ruby said, swirling a french fry in the puddle of ketchup on her plate. “You want me to come over and do your hair and makeup and stuff?”

“No,” Belle answered, pausing to take a sip of her iced tea. “Thanks though. I just - I want to be _myself_ , you know?”

Ruby nodded and shoved two more fries in her mouth, chasing them with Diet Coke. “So...tonight’s _the night..._ ” 

“Stop.” Belle gave her a look and then laughed as Ruby waggled her eyebrows exaggeratedly. “It might be, I don’t know. I mean, I want to, _definitely_ , and I love him, but -” She sighed and pushed her plate away, wanting to make sure she didn’t overeat before dinner. “I just don’t feel like we have to do anything if both of us aren’t ready for it. You know? He didn’t mind that I wasn’t ready to say I loved him, and I know he wouldn’t mind if at the last minute I said I wasn’t ready for - sex.” 

She paused and lowered her voice to say the last word, not wanting to draw attention to what they were talking about. “Rowan actually likes _me_ for _me_. And I don’t know if that’s ever happened before. Is that sad?”

Ruby’s smile was wide by the time Belle stopped rambling. “I’m proud of you, Bells.”

She blushed and fidgeted. “Thanks. But why?”

“I know that things with...Will,” Ruby started, hesitating over actually saying the same of Belle’s ex-fiance. “...didn’t end well. I know you felt pressured to do things you thought you were supposed to do or should do, and you were so brave to end it when you did.”

Belle looked down at the table top. “I should have done it sooner,” she said quietly. “I should have spared us both the mess. I knew he wasn’t the one, and I still couldn’t do it, you know?”

Ruby gave her a look. “Oh, you _know_ I do.” Then she smiled again and shook her head. “I cannot believe that Gold of all people is that person for you, but he _is_ and I’m - I’m _so happy_ for you. _Both_ of you.” Belle looked up and met her friend’s eyes, her vision blurring a bit from the tears that welled up up in the corners. “Tonight will be perfect for you,” she continued, reaching across the table to put her hand over Belle’s. “Whatever happens, I know it.”

Belle squeezed Ruby’s hand. “Yeah,” she said, her voice breaking with emotion. “It will.”

Ruby slid out of the booth and moved around the end of the table to sit down right next to Belle, lifting her arm to pull Belle into a sideways hug. Belle laughed wetly, and leaned her head on Ruby’s shoulder and squeezed the hand that was hugging her.

“Please tell me you got something new for under your outfit?” Ruby whispered, pulling back just enough to see Belle’s face.

She started to smile and then bit her lip. “I _might_ have placed an order with our favorite online boutique. Maybe. And it _might_ be that thing I showed you a couple months ago. Possibly.” 

Ruby started to grin. “So, if there’s unopened pink tissue paper in your closet, you wouldn’t know anything about it?”

Belle looked up and blinked innocently, shaking her head. “Nope. Not a thing.”

A moment later the two women dissolved into conspiratorial giggles, earning them a very curious look from Granny.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Belle ran her hands over the skirt of her dress and blew out a breath.

She turned to her left and then her right, scanning the image in the mirror for anything out of place, anything she wanted to change at the last minute. Again. Behind her on the bed were three dresses, four skirts, two blouses, and a cardigan. 

Gold was probably already dressed. He probably spent ten whole minutes picking out one of his many fine suits, shirts, and ties. He likely had a rotation and didn’t even care what he was wore. He wasn’t analyzing the line of every fabric, or fretting about whether his shoes matched well enough. And if she didn’t stop all of this second-guessing, she was going to be late.

 _I’m late, I’m late, for a very important date_ , she said to herself, and then rolled her eyes. Now was not the time to be quoting Disney movies.

This was the last outfit she was letting herself put on; it would just have to do.

Frowning she wiggled her feet into her heels and appraised herself again. The blue dress was shorter than most of her things, the hem stopping far enough above her knees to be enticing, but not so much that she was in any danger of flashing anyone. The bottom layer of fabric was soft, silky, and fitted. Alone it might have toyed with being too indecent to wear anywhere but a nightclub, but covered in a sheer lace fabric overlay, it hid enough to make the entire effect sweet, playful, and flirty. The belt around the middle called more attention to her waist than she’d like, but every time she took it off she thought it looked too plain and ended up putting it back on. 

She had only worn the dress twice, and for all intents and purposes it was still new, but Gold had already seen her in it. It was a brief stop by the library, back before they were dating, and though he likely didn’t remember it, she still wondered if she shouldn’t have listened to Ruby and bought something new-new. Her legs shifted, swishing the soft lacy bandelettes together. She thought about going without them, but the risk of her thighs rubbing together too much and chaffing would really ruin the mood. She could have gone with stockings instead, but she always got too warm in them, and sweating was even less attractive than her thicker-than-she’d-like thighs. Taking them off later in the evening, before Gold saw them, wouldn’t be difficult. She could just slip away to the bathroom.

Sighing again, Belle shook her head, gave her hair one last fluff and her makeup one last check, before picking up her overnight bag and forcing herself out the door. Her stomach rumbled on her drive to Gold’s house, and she hoped she wouldn’t embarrass herself too much. She probably could have eaten more at Granny’s, but she wanted to be able to eat enough at dinner that Rowan would know she liked it.

A thought hit her. What if she _didn’t_ like it? What if he made something she couldn’t _stand_ like those horrible little button mushrooms or something with coconut? She parked in front of the stately pink Victorian and took a few deep breaths. Rowan knew her well enough now that she didn’t think he wouldn’t be offended, but she’d still feel awful. She closed her eyes and leaned forward, resting her forehead on her hands where it held the steering wheel.

She should’ve shown up at the pawn shop with a bag of Granny’s burgers and fries, and pushed him down on the cot in the back room, had her way with him where they’d taken their little picnic lunches. Her head sprang up and she swallowed hard, pressing her thighs together as a new tension settled in her belly. It was too easy to let that scenario play out in her mind, as she’d done a few times in the last couple of weeks. 

She smiled and got out of the car, hefting her bag onto her shoulder as she looked up the steps at Gold’s house. 

If this evening didn’t go quite as planned, that would be okay. There was always the pawn shop.


End file.
